First to Die
by JoaniexJony
Summary: It's Christmas. A time of peace and love, but someone has murder on their mind. Unknown to Steve and Danny one of them is the target for revenge, but who and why? Set in season one with whump for one of our boys, and angst for the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas. A time of peace and love, but someone has murder on their mind. Unknown to Steve and Danny one of them is the target for revenge. But who is it, and why? I won't say who's whumped as I don't want to spoil the surprise, but read on and you'll soon find out! Set in season 1 before Ua hiki Mai Kapalena Pau.

Warnings:- A little bad language throughout and adult themes mentioned in the first chapter, but nothing graphic.

Disclaimer:- H50 is not mine - but I'm still available if the job of towel girl comes up!

Many thanks to my wonderful beta **Sterenyk Strey** for doing the honours here. And of course a very happy birthday to my good friend **Sherry 57. **Have a wonderful day hon, and I hope you like your gift!

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 1

Stake-outs had never been Danny's favourite part of the job. Cooped up in an enclosed space with another body for hours on end was never fun, even if you did like your companion. The combined heat created by two sweaty males made for an _interesting_ odour, and after a while even good friends struggled to find something new to say.

Stuck in a car was bad enough, but he was supposed to be shopping for Gracie's Christmas gift. What made it worse was sharing with someone who didn't know what good food tasted like. Danny realised it was his own dumb fault for allowing mister '_My body is a temple'_ McGarrett to buy the supplies. Now he was starving, and it didn't look like he'd be able to hit KAULAN'S BURGER SHACK anytime soon.

"Do you want some of these?" Steve rattled a bag under his nose. It was full of greenish seeds. They looked disgustingly healthy.

Danny pushed the bag back towards its owner. "No thanks. The last kid that messed about with something like those ended up fighting a giant." He peered round and glanced at another bag lying on the back seat. "I don't suppose you have something that actually tastes edible? A burger maybe or some pizza?"

"I've got some energy bars, and fruit." Steve offered, starting to reach for the bag.

Danny's mouth twisted in disgust. "Nah…I'll pass. I don't believe you brought this crap to a stake out. Okay…I get that this cop business is still new to you, but don't you watch the movies? There should be burgers, or pizza and maybe even some jelly donuts…and plenty of coffee. What do you bring - freaking smoothies!"

"Too much caffeine is bad for you, and "KATHY'S WHOLE FOODS make the best smoothies in the island. Seriously, Danno, the garbage you eat is full of saturated fat. Shit like that is gonna be the death of you." Steve looked at him concerned, before grabbing a handful of seeds and throwing them into his mouth.

Danny thought he looked like a gannet devouring a fish – whole.

"These pumpkin seeds are the real deal. They're full of all the good stuff – magnesium, iron and zinc." Steve finished chewing, and pushed the bag towards him again. "C'mon try some. They taste nice and these little guys can prolong your life."

"Oh, yeah? So I can spend longer in a retirement home with the rest of you fitness freaks." His mouth twisted as he squirmed away from the offending object. "Thanks…but no thanks."

"Suit yourself." Steve shrugged, then stopped mid chew to pick up his binoculars. "Chin's just given the signal, he's going in…"

Prostitution was the oldest profession in the world and probably even predated the wheel, but it was still illegal. Danny had worked vice in his early years as a cop. In the seedy underbelly of the city he'd lifted many hookers off the streets, but their pimps paid the fine almost before the cell door had closed. He wasn't surprised to see someone he'd arrested only hours before, reappear later the same night. It was like a _game._ They all played their part, and everyone knew the score.

Some of the girls used to shout abuse unhappy at losing their takings, but most viewed their arrest as an occupational hazard. He'd even got to know some of them quite well. Many had only gone on the game because of hard times. Others to give their kids a better education, an opportunity to make something of their lives. Danny wondered how many had made it into the big time. At the very least he hoped the young offspring from the streets gave the ivy leaguers a run for their _daddy's_ money.

No-one wanted to see them hurt, but the bottom line was that the hookers knew what they were getting into. The risks they took by jumping into a stranger's car. What he couldn't stomach was human trafficking.

Girls, some barely older than Grace, were unwitting sent into the sex industry by well meaning parents. Hard working folks who saved every nickel they made to give their kids a better life. Except instead of sending them to a land of more opportunities, these poor girls found themselves in the hands of unscrupulous men to be used in the worse possible way.

The scum behind it were rarely caught, and each time they shut one operation down, another soon took its place. They normally had to be satisfied with releasing the girls from a bad situation, but Danny hoped that just once they could catch _Mr_ _Big. _Hence the reason that instead of taking advantage of the late opening hours in Waikele shopping centre, he was sharing his car with a health freak.

A tip from one of Chin's informants, had lead them to an address owned by one Akela Kealoha. In her glory days she'd been a madam who ran one of the biggest, and most popular cat houses on the Island. From what Chin had told him she'd made her money, and probably due to some well connected clientele, did very little jail time before finally giving up the profession. Although from all the low lifes coming in and out of the apartment, it didn't take a genius to guess she'd come out of retirement. What made this brothel different from the rest was there was no sign of any girls outside having a smoke, or more significantly leaving after their shift.

It was a simple plan. Suitably disguised, Chin would go in posing as a mark. If the house turned out to be your average brothel, they would let HPD make the bust. If not, it was going to be a very long night back at the station. Danny reached for his vest and fastened it tight. Painful experience had taught him the Kevlar wouldn't stop him getting shot, but if things turned bad, it could mean the difference between life and death.

Steve gave his vest a tug and checked his gun. "You ready?"

"I was born ready, Steven." He gave his partner a wry smile.

"Yeah…I got that when I met you." Steve's returned his smile, but it faded and his expression became serious when Chin's voice came over the line.

"_I'm in. There are two guys just inside the entrance, armed with 9mms. Another is posted at the back. From what I can tell they are six rooms all locked from the outside. I got sight of one girl as I passed by as her mark walked in. The poor kid couldn't have been much older than fourteen. My 'date's' a little older. She didn't want to talk at first but when she saw the badge she told me she'd arrived from Albania with four others. It was the usual story, they'd been promised jobs but when they arrived…well you know the rest, brah." _ Danny could sense Chin's rage even over the air waves._ "Anyway, she's only met three other girls, but thinks there might be more." _

"Thanks, Chin." Steve clenched his jaw, and hit the radio again. "Kono, you and the guys ready?"

"_Sure, boss_." Kono answered quietly. She turned and gave the HPD force sent to reinforce them, a nod. The rugged faced sergeant acknowledged her signal. "_Just give the word and we'll storm the back door."_

"Okay, guys, we go in on my mark." Steve instructed as he followed Danny out the car. Both men checked the area then confident no one could see them, ran across the street. Using the cover of darkness they crouched down low, and snuck around to either side of the front door. Only then did Steve whisper into the radio. "On the count of ten…"

Before Steve even got to nine the SEAL kicked the door open. Danny went in low with his pistol raised, but didn't have to fire a shot. One of the men was already out cold, knocked out by the weight of the stiff wooden door. The other had his hands up, obviously of the opinion that he'd rather serve time, than die for a business where he didn't make a cent of the profits.

A crash from behind, told him that Kono had arrived through the back door. After that, it wasn't long before it was all over. HPD were leading the hapless Johns away in cuffs, the shamefaced morons begging not to be charged, while Chin along with Kono released the girls. There were twelve in all, their pale gaunt faces confused and afraid at this latest development. When Kono gently led them outside they burst into tears. Loud sobs as they clung to each other, relieved their horrific ordeal was finally over. The only person left was Kealoha, but instead of being frightened, the wizen faced madam just looked pissed.

Danny joined Steve as he questioned her. "It costs a lot of money to run an operation like this, and somehow I don't think your social security would even cover the rent on this place." Steve leaned forward on the desk with his arms outstretched, and stared into her muddy brown eyes. She didn't flinch. "Look…you don't strike me as being the self sacrificing type, so why take the fall - who's behind it?"

From her record Danny knew Kealoha was only in her late fifties, but she looked older courtesy of her garish dyed red-hair and heavy make-up.

"Fuck you!" She spat out and without warning lunged at Steve, digging her teeth into his arm.

"Ow!" Steve yelped, pulled back his arm and pushed her on her ass.

Danny grabbed Dracula's bride and kept her head against the floor, while quickly cuffing her neatly manicured hands behind her back. He none too gently hauled her to her feet, watching with concern as Steve wiped the drool of the wound with the back of his hand.

Steve examined the blood seeping through the broken skin, before dragging his eyes back to the thin malicious smile of the madam. "Book her, Danno. We'll question her back at base."

The Danno reference was really getting old, but today he didn't say a word. Danny knew it was rare for something serious to come from an attack like this one, but he was worried about Steve. A rookie from his last precinct ended up with HIV after being bitten by a junkie. He'd heard the guy had died earlier in the year.

Kono winced as she watched Steve flush out the wound with some bottled water. "_Ouch_ – that looks nasty."

The woman continued to rant, and Danny made sure to stay out of range of the woman's sharp teeth while reading her rights.

When he was done he handed her to over to a young officer from the HPD. "Get the doc to take a blood test." When the young officer looked puzzled, he explained. "She's just bitten McGarrett. I want to make sure she hasn't given him rabies." The woman snarled at the remark, but the cop nodded in understanding before taking the woman away.

Danny went over and stood with his arms crossed in front of his partner. "You, my friend, are going to the hospital to get checked out."

Chin had given him a dressing, and Steve was winding it around his arm. He looked up at the sound of Danny's voice. "_This?_ It's nothing, just a scratch."

"So what if you start sprouting fangs and prowling the Island for the blood of young girls?" Danny drawled sarcastically.

Steve's mouth twisted. "_Funny_. You've been watching Buffy again haven't you?" At Danny's determined stare, Steve sighed. "Look…I'm fine – besides there's work to do."

"Danny's right, brah. She looked clean, but in this game drugs and prostitution go hand in hand." Chin pointed out.

Steve put his hands up in the air, in defeat. "Fine. If it gets you guys off my back I'll go."

"I'm coming with you." Danny grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him towards the door."

Steve turned and glared at him. "You're nothing but a bully – you know that?"

Kono and Chin shared a smile. "I'll start the interrogation until you get back." Chin called over. "If I crack the case, I'll call you." He said with a wink and a smile.

Danny looked at his watch, it was only eight fifteen. The burger joint was on the way to the hospital and it was open till ten…

ooooOoooo

It was Friday night and the Emergency Room was bursting at the seams, but because of an advance call by the Governor, Steve was taken to a treatment room straight away.

He felt like a heel passing by citizens who'd clearly been waiting there for hours, but Danny had stuck to him like glue. Even now he could spot the steely blue eyes watching him through the glass panel in the door. The guy even had the cheek to wave, wearing a dumb smile, when he saw Steve looking at him.

The nurse had asked him to sit on the gurney while he waited for the doctor, but Steve elected to stand. Sure, he'd heard the horror stories but the Navy had kept his tetanus shots up to-date. Besides the perp was getting her blood tested, so he'd find out in a couple of days if the madam had anything other than a bad attitude.

It didn't even hurt, at least not as much as his pride. A navy SEAL for how many years, and he hadn't been able to jump out the way of a mean old woman. Man, he was really losing his touch.

"Mr McGarrett?" The door swung open to reveal a striking redhead with a pair of blue eyes he knew only too well.

"Sherry Maxwell! As I live and breathe – it's damn good to see you." He walked over and engulfed the medic in a hug.

She returned the embrace and smiled at him. It lit up her beautiful face. "When I saw the name I wondered…but I didn't know you'd come back to the Islands. Why didn't you call me?"

Steve felt the colour rise in his face, and felt a bit sheepish. They'd met in high school and were an item for many years until his dad sent him away. In the early days when he'd first left he'd written to Sherry every week. Then once a week became once a month, until his new life took over and eventually the next girl had come along.

"Honestly, I didn't know I'd be staying at first," Steve rubbed his chin self-consciously, "then I got tied up with a new job."

Sherry's face clouded over, and her blue eyes looked sad. "I was sorry to hear about your dad, he was a nice man," she patted his back, then after a brief moment gave him a wry smile, "but now you're back, you'll need to stop by and meet my kids. I have twin girls aged six, and a boy of three. "

Steve's eyes went wide in surprise. "Wow, you've been busy - a doctor and a mom." He smiled at her. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Now it was her turn to look embarrassed. "Sam Johnstone."

"Really?" He'd heard Sam had taken over from him as quarterback after he'd left. Steve now realised that wasn't all he'd taken over. "Well tell Sam I'm asking for him."

All of a sudden her easy demeanour vanished as Sherry took his arm and examined the bite. "So who did this, a disgruntled girlfriend?" She raised an eyebrow.

Steve shrugged, wincing slightly as she prodded the area. "I got bitten by a madam. She didn't take kindly to being arrested."

"Well sit down and let's have a look…Marie," Sherry spoke to the blond-haired nurse who was standing by waiting for instructions. "Could you draw some blood for analysis, and put a rush on it? Thanks."

The nurse went away and left them once again alone. Sherry led him over to the gurney, but when Steve went to perch on the edge, her sharp look made him shuffle until he was sitting all the way back. "I hate bothering you with something as trivial as this."

Sherry irrigated the area with saline, then began to clean the wound. Steve flinched, and she caught his gaze. "It's no bother, bites can turn out to be nasty. Still, even if your perp is HIV positive it would be rare for you contract it. However her sample should tell us if she's a carrier soon." She gave him a reassuring smile. "If she's clear, then I'm probably sticking you with all these needles for nothing."

Steve shrugged. He wasn't worried, even though his team thought he should have been. As a SEAL he'd face death so many times, he was pretty philosophical about the Grim Reaper.

He'd served with good men who'd come home as heros only to die in a car accident, or doing something as simple as crossing the road. Steve hoped he was clear, but even If he did contract HIV, at least with the drugs now available his prognosis would be much better than it would have been ten years ago. In any case, he didn't think it was likely. He hadn't seen any track marks on the old woman, and she really didn't look as if she was servicing client's anymore either. If he was going to catch anything from her, it would be more likely to be mad cow disease.

Twenty minutes later he appeared with a small dressing and an invitation to dinner the following week. His ass was a little tender where she'd given him a shot of antibiotics, but the gleam in her eye had told him that was a little payback for old time's sake. Steve shook his head and smiled. It was a small price for seeing her again.

ooooOoooo

Some days you'd no option but to accept the second best result, and after grilling Kealona for hours, Danny knew there would be more chance in getting blood from a stone.

The sour-faced madam sat glaring at them through hooded eyes, her mouth set in a firm line giving them nothing. He knew Steve was convinced it was Wo Fat behind the operation, but Danny wasn't so sure. Either way the people behind it were still at large, and with no one talking, they settled for bringing down another trafficking ring. On the plus side they'd saved the girls from a hellish life but their dreams had been shattered, and their innocence gone. It wasn't easy pushing that disturbing thought from his mind, but there was another girl to consider – Gracie.

She wanted a pink bike and Danny had reserved one at Macy's but some numbskull had sold it, and there was none left in the store. Now he needed to return to Christmas hell, to try and get a replacement on the twenty-third of December of all days. He hated shopping at any time, but here in the land of sun, sea and pineapple, it was just plain weird.

Christmas in New Jersey was cold. There was usually at least a covering of snow, with vendors lining the busy sidewalks selling hot chocolate and roast chestnuts which burnt your fingers when you tried to eat them. Here it was roasting outside and instead of heavy coats and thick-soled boots, the shoppers teetered past in high heels, tees and shorts. It just wasn't _right. _Even Santa was wearing freaking flowers round his neck greeting the kids with "Aloha". In his book it should have been a chargeable offence

As for peace and goodwill, it had well and truly left the building. Normally sane reasonable people became psychotic Neanderthals with little old ladies barging past to grab the last DVD, video game or whatever the hell was on their list. He didn't want to be there, which made him all the more curious why Steve wanted to come with him.

"How about in here?" Steve pointed to a toy shop tucked into a corner beside Starbucks. "Look, isn't that the bike she wants in the window?" His face broke into a grin.

Danny eyes opened wide, and he started to smile. "Yeah, it is…" he sighed and his smile faded, "knowing my luck I bet it's sold."

"C'mon, man you've got to start thinking positive." Steve persisted as he pushed him towards the door.

"And I have so much to be _positive_ about." Danny mumbled.

Steve put a hand on his shoulder and turned him round to face him. "It must be tough not being able to spend Christmas with Grace, but you'll see her tonight. And it's only a couple of weeks, man. She'll be home before you know it.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He knew Steve was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. Rachel was taking Grace to England to spend Christmas and New Year with her folks, and although it seemed a reasonable thing to do, he felt gutted at the prospect of missing Christmas with his girl.

Steve glanced at his watch. "Let's go, partner. I want you to help me to pick out something from her _uncle_ Steve."

Danny nodded at his friend, and forced a smile on his face as he entered the store.

There was a girl behind the desk and Danny reckoned she couldn't be more than nineteen. She was pretty in a Goth sort of way, with long straight black hair, dark painted eyes and a diamond piercing in her left nostril. He tried to take his eyes off it when she spoke, but he needed have worried. The skinny teen was leaning forward making sure Steve could see her _assets _heaving under her tight fitting red lace tee.

"I'd like that pink bike in the window please?" Danny stood in front of his friend to get her attention.

"I think it's sold." She answered, in a bored monosyllabic tone, her laser-beam eyes not leaving Steve's face for a second.

She hadn't even checked, and Danny was about to give her a piece of his mind when Steve spoke. "I don't suppose you could check that for me?" Steve flashed a wide smile. "It's for my niece and well…she'll be upset if Santa doesn't get her a pink bike for Christmas."

Danny could see the girl melt before his eyes. He didn't understand how the ex-SEAL managed to attract all the women but if McGarrett could bottle it, the guy could make a fortune.

"Sure…just give me a minute…Mister?"

"Just call me Steve."

Now he was feeling nauseous, but Danny kept a tight smile on his face because if he got the bike, then this sickening exchange would be worth it.

The girl bent down, and Danny averted his eyes from the black lace thong visible at the crack of her low-cut jeans. The fact she was aware of the display evident, as she thrust her ass in the air for a moment longer than necessary so they, or more specifically Steve, could get a good look.

She smiled revealing a silver tongue stud as she put a plain black ledger on the counter, then ran a long purple polished fingernail down the page. "Sorry, but it's reserved. The customer was supposed to come in for it this morning."

Danny's face fell. Deflated, he was about to leave when Steve put his hand across his chest to stop him moving.

Steve peered at the name tag on her tee. "Julie is it? Well it's nearly one o'clock, so it doesn't look like there coming."

The girl tilted her head, and twirled a long strand of hair around her finger. "I prefer to be called Jules."

Steve smiled, full beam. Danny thought he was going to be blinded by the glare.

"Well…_Jules_, my _brother_ here can take it off your hands now," Steve reasoned, "and when you're done serving him maybe you could help me pick out a suitable present."

Julie aka Jules, looked uncertain as the strand of hair got wound even tighter. "I'm really not sure about this. Mr Richards wouldn't be happy if I let down one of his regular customers."

"And quite right too." Steve's expression became serious, then the smile came creeping back. "Of course we're customers too, and I'm sure he wouldn't like an expensive bike like that left unsold at the busiest time of the year."

There was a slight hesitation in the girl's brown eyes, before she went over to the window lifted the bike and handed it to Danny. He had been going to pay by charge, but couldn't risk the manager reversing the sale when he'd found out what she's done, so handed over the cash instead.

Relieved, he held the bike close to his chest. "Thanks!" He smiled at them both, but threw his partner a grateful look. "I'll just put this in the car."

Steve nodded. "Jules will help me get something for Grace, so will I meet you in Starbucks in say…" he glanced at his watch, "twenty minutes?"

"Sure – and I'm buying." Danny smiled at him.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Gracie was going away, but at least he had a kickass gift to give her. It took a while to reach the parking lot and the bike was quite heavy, but he didn't care about the ache in his shoulders – nothing was going to spoil his good mood.

Danny hadn't quite reached the coffee shop when he saw Steve coming out the toy store, holding a large box wrapped in silver foil and festooned in scarlet ribbons. Danny tilted his head from side to side trying to guess what it could be, but he came up empty. "Okay, you got me – what did you get her?"

"A karaoke machine." Steve gave him a wry smile. "According to Jules, since that show Glee came out, they're all the rage."

Danny shook his head. "Cool, Gracie loves that show. Thanks, man. She'll love it…and thanks for the assist in the shop – you saved my life."

"No problem, now how about that coffee?" Steve walked the few steps into the Starbucks next door, and stood peering at the menu. "Seeing as you're buying I might break a habit of a lifetime, and have a cappuccino with one of those cranberry muffins. It is Christmas after all and I have something to celebrate. Chin called. The Governor put a rush on Kealona's blood work – the old witch was clean."

ooooOoooo

Hidden in plain sight neither of the two men noticed the stranger watching them. They were laughing, enjoying each others company but it wasn't going to last. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and by the time Christmas was over one of them would be dead. The other, he would learn the heartbreaking pain only grief could bring. Then and only then, would justice be done…

ooooOoooo

TBC

Okay...so no answers yet, but you'll find out who the victim is soon! Hope you enjoyed the story so far, and please review. I really love to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Your support really means a lot, and keeps the updates coming!

So...who's the one targeted for revenge. Let's find out...

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 2

Steve adjusted his tie until the dark knot sat neatly in the collar of his pristine white shirt. The last time he'd worn dress uniform was at his dad's funeral, and after so many months wearing jeans and tees the formal outfit felt odd and restrictive. He was already itching to take it off.

When he'd first arrived back on Oahu, he'd never intended giving up his naval career, but now Steve didn't know if he could ever go back to being in uniform. Hawaii Five O, and the friends he'd made there, had been his salvation. They, and his new job, were the only thing that got him through these last months. His father's death had hit him harder than he'd expected.

He was enjoying his new role – if _enjoy_ was the right word. At any rate according to the Governor he was making a difference in the Islands. The crime rate had plummeted since Five O arrived on the scene. It was ironic he still hadn't been able to get the man behind the crime – Wo Fat. Every time Steve thought he was getting close, the bastard had slipped through his fingers. He was still out there playing him like a fucking violin, but he would get him. When he did, revenge would be sweet.

Now he was going to another funeral. Steve knew that death was part of life and everyone was born to die, but sometimes it seemed he'd said goodbye to way too many friends, young men cut down before they'd even reached their prime. Death itself didn't worry him. As a young recruit he'd soon learned what a dangerous career he'd entered, and had made his peace with the very real possibility he could die serving his country. Nevertheless at only twenty-eight Matthew Sampson had passed away, almost before he'd had a chance to really live.

The happy, laid-back morning he'd shared with Danny seemed a lifetime away, as he stood at the grave listening to the preacher. Matt had been one of the good guys. He'd been the comic of their unit and his practical jokes were legendary, but when it came to business, there hadn't been a better man to have your back. It was thanks to him he was still breathing. Except the bullet Matt took to save his life nearly ended his own, and left the courageous young SEAL paralysed from the waist down.

Unlike some in his situation, Matt didn't become bitter. He accepted his disability the way he'd taken everything else in his life, and turned it into something positive. Within two years he'd become a successful athlete and represented his country at the Paralympics gaining silver in the marathon. He'd hoped to change the colour to gold in the twenty-twelve games, but then the cancer struck.

Steve had only met him once since his diagnosis, but even then Matt remained upbeat. He'd been determined to get well and have his day of glory, but unfortunately this time round his friend hadn't been so lucky.

The preacher closed the bible, and Matt's mother threw a yellow rose down onto the coffin. Michelle, his sister followed suit, before leading the gaunt-faced woman away to the waiting limo.

He stood for a moment watching the mourners disperse, and realised he was the only one in uniform. When Michelle had called him Steve had expected a military service, but this had only been a small family affair with no one but him from the old unit there. Suddenly he felt his tie too tight but before he took it off, Steve saluted the old friend to whom he owed so much.

"Matt would have liked that."

Steve spun round to see Michelle standing there. With her soft blond waves falling around the shoulders of her simple black dress, she looked beautiful. The first time they'd met it was during his first leave home, and she couldn't have been more than ten or twelve. She was just a cute kid then, but by the time he realised what a beautiful woman she'd become, it was too late for him to make a move. Michelle had been preparing to go to university, and soon after graduation, married a guy she'd met there.

Her diamond wedding band shone in the sunlight, and Steve tore his eyes away from its glare with a sense of regret. "Thanks." He mumbled, feeling the colour rise in his cheeks. "It felt the right thing to do, but I have to say I feel a bit overdressed." Steve gave her a wry smile and pulled at his dress jacket.

Michelle's face clouded over. "_This_…this isn't what Matt wanted. We talked about it before he died and he wanted a military funeral. Matt loved his time in the SEALs and he wanted his old unit to be here, but mom…"

Steve reached over and put his hand on her arm. "I understand. Your mom never wanted Matt to sign up…and after he got shot, she never forgave the Navy…or me."

"She's angry with me for asking you to come, but Matt specifically wanted you to be here. Michelle went quiet for a moment, and when she continued her voice began to crack. "He never regretted what he did, even after what happened."

"Your brother was a remarkable man and I'm sorry, Michelle. I should have been to see him more often."

Michelle shrugged, and wiped her eyes with a delicate white hanky. "I heard about your dad - I'm sorry, Steve. Look…I'd really like to catch up, are you coming back to the house?"

They had been walking while they talked, and as they got closer to the limo, Steve could see the cold, blue eyes glaring at him through the gap in the dark tinted window. "I'd like to, but I don't think your mom would appreciate my presence."

Michelle followed his gaze and frowned as the window closed shut. She looked frustrated. "Mom thinks she's the only one who matters. The only one who misses him."

Tears started to roll from the sad brown eyes as Michelle started to sob. Steve could feel her slim body shake as he took her in his arms and held her close. They stood there uncaring of the stares of the other mourners, until she gently broke away.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to do that." Michelle blew her nose, her pretty face flushed as she tried to compose herself. "Allan and I are having a _break_ at the moment. That, combined with Matt's death...sometimes it's all a bit too much."

Steve took her hand. "Tell you what. How about I take you for dinner while you're still in town? If we wait for the holidays to finish we can find a quiet place to talk about Matt without all of the party revellers hanging around."

Michelle brightened slightly. "I'd like that."

He squeezed the soft hand once more before letting go. "Take care, Michelle. And if it gets too much you've got my number, so call if you need me."

Steve watched her get into the limo and waited until the car drove away before he pulled off his tie, removed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder. Normally he loved Christmas. Now he would always remember it as the time of year a good friend, the man who saved his life, died. Sometimes, life really sucked.

ooooOoooo

At the sound of the doorbell, Gracie looked up from her bike, quickly dismounted, and ran to throw her arms around the man coming in. "Uncle Steve!"

Danny exchanged a smile with Chin and Kono, before coming to meet his last guest. "Sometimes I think this kid likes you more than me." Danny grinned. "Okay…what can I get you? I've got beer, spirits, and even some mulled wine if you want to be seasonal."

"Beer's good, thanks." Steve answered as Gracie released her strangle hold, only to look at the present he'd just dropped on the floor.

"What's in the box, Uncle Steve?

"Well I know Santa doesn't usually come until Christmas day, but seeing as you're going away he said it would be okay to give you this early." Steve lifted up the shiny silver coloured box. Grace moved to take it but at the last minute glanced up, uncertain, to her dad.

Danny nodded. "Go ahead, monkey. Steve's right, just this once Santa is letting you have two Christmases. One with your mommy in England, and an early one here in Hawaii."

The small face beamed as she grabbed the box, and proceed to tear off the paper. "Wow! Thanks, Uncle Steve, this is _awesome_." Grace ran over planted a kiss on his cheek, and gave him another hug. "Did you see my bike?"

Steve went over and checked over the small bike as if he'd never seen it before. "This is one cool bike, pumpkin."

"And Santa told Chin and Kono I was getting it, so they bought me a helmet and pads to go with it." Grace lifted up her elbows to reveal bright pink and white pads, while trying to stop the matching pink helmet falling down and covering her eyes.

"He's one smart guy, Santa." Steve bent down, and agreed in a mock serious tone.

Kono came over, and looked at the karaoke set. There was a gleam in her eyes. "What's say we get this set up, Grace. Then maybe your dad will give us a song?"

"Yeah!" Grace jumped up and down on the spot. "That would be so cool!"

Danny grimaced, and put a hand over his face. He forced a fake a smile on his face as he went over and handed a bottle of beer to Steve. "I am so…going to make you pay for this." Danny whispered, out of his daughter's earshot.

Steve bit his lip, clearly trying to suppress a laugh, as he chinked his bottle against his partners. "Merry Christmas, Danno."

Danny was aware his small apartment looked tacky with his small tree and garish decorations, but just for a few hours it was the most perfect place on earth. He didn't even mind being forced to sing. In the company of good friends, and seeing the wide smile on his daughter's face, what he had was worth more than gold.

At nine-thirty on the dot the wicked witch broke the spell, but Danny couldn't even hold any ill will towards Rachel. They were in a difficult if not unique situation. Two parents no longer together, but trying to do the best for their child. Her expression held no malice as she waited down the path while father and daughter said their tearful goodbyes.

"You'll call me, right?" Danny spoke to the child holding tightly onto his hand, but looked at his ex-wife.

Rachel nodded. "I'll make sure of it, Daniel. And I'm sorry for doing this too you…but dad hasn't been well -"

"It's _fine_." Danny interrupted, as he rubbed the small back and lifted the crying child into his arms. He caught the sad eyes, and forced a smile he didn't feel onto his face "You'll have a great time at Grandpa Frank's, and in no time at all you'll be back home riding your bike down the street."

"Will you take care of it for me until I come back?" Grace asked in such a serious tone. Danny and Rachel shared a smile.

"You can bet on it." He give the small chin a tweak, then kissed the rosy cheek one final time before putting the tired little girl in the back of the car.

"Thanks, Daniel…and Merry Christmas." Rachel said softly, before winding down the window and driving into the night.

He stood watching, until he couldn't see the tail lights anymore, before slowly dragged his feet inside.

Steve was waiting by the door and put a beer in his hand. "That's a great kid you have there, Danno. You're a lucky man."

Kono appeared from the kitchen with pizza and chips, but while everyone dug in, Danny was content to let the others do the talking.

"What are you guys doing for the holidays?" Steve nodded to Chin and Kono.

"We're going to spend the day with family. Later I'm heading over to Maui to visit friends," Kono told him.

Chin shrugged. "Uncle wants me to come along…but I'll see how it goes." He said, expressionless. "Afterwards, I think I'll just head for the beach and catch some waves. What about you, brah?"

Steve swallowed a mouthful of pizza and took a swig of beer. "I think I might go skiing -"

"Excuse me…did I hear you right? Hawaii's poster boy wants to swap his board for a pair of skis?" Danny blurted out, incredulous.

"Why not?" Steve made a face. "It _is_ possible for a guy to enjoy more than one sport. Anyway, there's a few guys from my old unit heading up to Aspen, so I thought I might join them for a couple of days."

Danny saw the grief barely hidden in his friend's eyes, and immediately regretted his careless remark. "How was the funeral?" And there he did it again, another dumb comment. Funerals were the same all the world over – sad.

He was waiting for a look or even a deserved, snarky comeback but Steve only shrugged. "It reminded me we should never lose touch with old friends." He said sadly, and raised his glass. "Here's to Matt."

The assembled group joined him in the toast, but Steve wasn't finished. "And here's to you guys. I'm not good at expressing myself sometimes, but I appreciate the way you've had my back since I came back to the Island."

They raised their glasses again, and there was silence for a moment until Danny spoke. "Well I was racking my brains thinking what to get you all for Christmas, then it came to me - the perfect gift."

Steve raised an eyebrow and started looking around. He got up and peered out the window. "I don't see a Ferrari in the driveway." He slapped his head with the palm of his hand. "Duh…I get it. You arranged for it to be delivered to my place."

"_Funny_…and you can stop looking." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "What I was going to suggest…if it's okay with the boss here," Danny nodded to Steve, "as Gracie is away and I have nothing else to do, how about I hold the fort tomorrow and let the rest of you have the day off?"

Steve caught his eye. "Seriously? But what happens if we get a call?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Whatever the lowlifes of Oahu come up with I'm sure I can handle it. If the worse does happen, I'll yell." He saw Chin and Kono start to smile but although Steve was his friend, he was also in charge of the unit so the decision was up to him. "Well? What do you say - _boss_?" Danny sat back and waited for an answer.

There was only a moment's hesitation before Steve replied. "Sounds good. Thanks, man…Now where's my real gift?"

ooooOoooo

Kono had helped him tidy up, so when Danny slumped into his chair to catch up on the morning news and have his first coffee of the day, only a small pile of gifts were piled up lying neatly under the tree.

Fact was that despite wanting Gracie to open his gift early, Danny was a traditionalist. He knew it was kinda dumb because with Grace gone, he would be opening open his presents alone. Regardless, because of the fond memories of family Christmases back in New Jersey, Danny liked to imagine that while his folks were opening theirs he would be with them - at least in spirit.

With Christmas less than twenty-four hours away, it looked like many commuters had already taken the day off. The roads were blissfully quiet and without the usual morons trying to cut him up, he was feeling unusually relaxed as he drove into Steve's parking space. Janet the duty sergeant smiled at him when he walked in.

"Danny." She called him over. "Something came in for Steve after you all left yesterday. The janitor put it in his office."

"Thanks, but Steve isn't coming in today. Do you know what it is?" Danny watched her long slim hands flick a stray dark hair behind her ear as she studied the log, and wondered why he hadn't noticed before how attractive she was.

She looked up, her deep brown eyes surprised. "It was a wreath."

"Steve won't be happy. He ordered that for a funeral he went to yesterday." Danny made a face.

Janet cringed. "Those things are darned expensive too. Do you want me to try and call the florist?"

Danny shook his head. "Thanks, Janet…but I'm sure Steve will handle it himself after the holidays."

Her phone rang, so that was his cue to leave. Danny saw her wink at him. It was a simple gesture that gave his spirits an unexpected lift, and he began to whistle as he made his way towards the office.

It felt strange but not uncomfortable, to be working alone in the large office. He loved his job and enjoyed the company of his co-workers, friends, but deep down Danny was a bit of a loner and quite liked having some time to himself. He noticed the now redundant floral arrangement lying on Steve's desk as he passed by his partner's office, but decided not to bother him with it. Danny guessed by his partner's reaction last night, that something other than shared grief had gone down at his friend's funeral, so he wasn't going to bother him with the small problem on his day off.

He filled up the coffee pot and while he waited for it to boil, turned on his email. It was a reflection on the time of year that there were only twelve new messages.

Among the alerts and APBs, there was a message from the Governor. It was a generic email thanking everyone on the force for all their sterling work over the last year, and wishing them happy holidays. He scanned his eyes over the others but there didn't appear anything urgent to deal with, however there was something about the second from last that grabbed his attention.

The subject line read 'no subject', which was strange, and when he looked closer there was no clue to the person who'd sent it. Unlike Kono he wasn't that computer savvy, but he'd heard about viruses that could bring a whole system crashing down. Still, as the message had made it through HPDs own security and virus checker, he decided to risk opening it. Besides, he was curious.

"_It's time to find out how good Hawaii Five O really is. You have less than twenty four hours to find me or Steve McGarrett will be dead. Just in case you don't solve the case in time, I've sent a small token of my respect."_

He stared at the screen unblinking, his mouth suddenly dry. Danny looked at his watch – eight fifteen – and shrugging off the feeling of panic threatening to overwhelm him as he ran the short distance and threw open the door to Steve's office.

The wreath was sitting there, but almost as if it was a bomb waiting for the unwary, Danny was scared to come close. He raked a trembling hand through his hair surprised to feel it come away damp. His heart was pounding and the blood roaring through his ears so loud, he was struggling to focus. He felt rooted to the spot.

Danny knew it could just be a hoax. Malicious messages and death threats were not uncommon, with the law enforcement community regular victims. He held onto the thought as he reached over and pulled the floral tribute round to face him.

On the front was an envelope, and inside were a set of photos taken of the two of them when they went shopping yesterday. In red ink scored over every image of Steve's face – RIP.

ooooOoooo

TBC

So, now you know, but what going to happen next?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. I'd love to know what you think of the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank's so much for all the reviews! Unfortunately FF doesn't allow me to reply to those with an account that either has the PM disabled, or doesn't have the PM facility. And I should say I've also had situations where I've sent a reply, but it hasn't been received! Whatever may be the case - I just want to say I appreciate every one of your comments.

Now...we know Steve is the target, but what's going to happen next?

FIRST TO DIE.

CHAPTER THREE

"Pick up, damn it!" The call to Steve's cell phone went straight to voice mail. Frustrated, bordering on the angry, Danny managed to count to nine before leaving his third message in less than five minutes.

"This is Daniel, your partner - remember me? Well I really, really need to speak to you so answer your freaking cell!" He took a steadying breath before continuing. "Look, Steve…I know this is your day off but it's a matter of…It's important." Danny threw the cell onto the passenger seat as he started the car. He had been going to say life or death, but stopped short at the last moment. There could be any number of good reasons why Steve wasn't answering, but right now he couldn't think of one of them. He concentrated on the road ahead trying to keep calm, but went through a red light without thinking. An irate looking woman gave him the finger. It was deserved, but there was no time for apologies or even getting stopped by HPD, so he put on the siren.

He swerved into the driveway throwing dirt and gravel into the air. Danny leapt out the car without bothering to close the door, and after running the short distance to the house, he pounded on Steve's front door. After a minute when there was no answer, he lifted the third plant pot from the left, and grabbed the key. He was about to run in, when he quickly remembered to punch in the four digit code to disarm the hi-tech alarm.

It was a weird arrangement, but there was a lot about his partner that sometimes made his head ache. The man was a freaking enigma. He was smart. A brilliant tactician, better than any he'd ever worked with, but sometimes Steve could do the dumbest things. Like paying mucho bucks for an alarm – then leaving a key under a cracked pot.

The house was in darkness with no sign of the cocky ex-SEAL anywhere. Danny was aware that the creepy email and wreath could be just an elaborate hoax, but he hadn't been able to shift the feeling of dread since he'd seen the photographs. His heart was pounding as he raised his gun. He couldn't remember what time Steve was catching his flight to Aspen, so it was possible his partner may have already left. Danny hoped so, in which case he was worrying for nothing. Nevertheless, he couldn't rule out that his friend could be lying hurt, or God forbid, dead. The assailant could even be in the house right now lying in wait, and he immediately regretted making such a noisy entrance. It was too late to fret about that now, so he gripped tightly onto the weapon as he moved quietly from room to room, apprehensive about what he might find.

There was no sign of a struggle, which was good. There was also no sign of Steve, which if he was home, was bad. McGarrett was a fitness freak and wouldn't have forgone his morning run even at Christmas. At this time of the morning Danny would have expected to smell cooling coffee from the percolator, and a discarded wet towel hanging over the chair. Neither was evident and his mouth went dry…

Danny left Steve's bedroom until last. The door was ajar, the room inside dark except for a shaft of light that filtered through the closed blinds. He could see a mound under the blankets, the short dark-hair against the pillow the only sign it was his friend. Steve wasn't moving and Danny was gripped by fear – what if he was too late?

It was too dim to tell if Steve was breathing, so with his heart in his mouth Danny quickly made up the distance to the still, silent man, and put a trembling hand to his neck.

Without warning he flew through the air landing in a heap on the floor. Winded, he lay stunned, as a firm hand pressed against his throat. He was unable to speak as a wide-eyed Steve stared at him. "_Danny_? What the hell are you doing?"

He felt the hand release and as Steve sat back on his heels, Danny rubbed his aching throat.

"Ow!" Danny croaked, as he shuffled back until he was leaning on his elbows. He started to cough and it took him a minute to catch his breath. He stared up at his partner accusingly. "You could've killed me!"

Steve glared at him. "Yeah, I could've, and whose fault would it have been, huh?" He shook his head, his voice incredulous and slightly breathless. "Danny, you were sneaking about my house – what was I suppose to think?" Steve raked a hand through his hair, and when he next spoke he sounded more puzzled, than angry. "Why didn't you just call me?"

"Oh…what a good idea, now why didn't I think of that?" Danny rolled his eyes. "I did you, _moron_ - several times! Do you seriously think house breaking is my first choice for checking up on my partner?"

Steve clambered to his feet, and grabbed his cell from the bedside cabinet. His face turned scarlet. "Sorry…I had it on mute by accident." The ex-SEAL extended a hand and Danny took it, allowing his partner to haul him to his feet. "Are you okay?" Steve asked, a little sheepishly.

His back hurt a little from the fall, but not as much as his pride. "I'll live."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say more, but deep down he was just relieved his partner was still alive, and seemingly okay.

Steve grabbed his tee and slipped it on. He got half way to the door when he turned and looked at him. "Why _are_ you here anyway?"

Danny swallowed, and wondered how he was going to break the news. "That, my friend, is a conversation for over a cup of coffee."

ooooOoooo

The last time he'd had a proper vacation was when Bush had just gone into his second term. Over the years he'd managed to snag a couple of days, sometimes even a long weekend now and then, but vacations took on a low priority when the safety of his country was at stake.

Steve knew he'd been lucky to snag a flight at such short notice. Now his dreams of a well earned break were melting away like the snow he was unlikely to see. Worse still, it was looking like there was someone else out there trying to kill him. Another bad guy to add to the ever increasing list and sometimes, he wondered what the hell he'd done so fucking wrong to piss so many people off.

After Danny showed him the photographs, they finished their coffee in silence.

Steve yawned, stretched, and rose to his feet. "I'm going for a shower."

"Aren't you having something to eat?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Nah…I don't feel like anything. Death threats always manage to _kill_ my appetite." Steve gave him a wry smile.

Danny groaned at the poor joke, and shook his head. "That really isn't funny, Steven. I for one do not want to be stuck reading the eulogy at your funeral."

Steve appreciated Danny had picked up his vibes, and was trying to lighten the mood. He scrubbed a hand over his face, and blinked to get rid of the gritty feeling in his eyes. Even after a decent nights rest, he was still shattered. "This could still be a hoax."

"Yeah, it could," Danny sat back on the chair and crossed his arms. "but I don't want to take the chance – do you?"

Steve shrugged. He knew Danny was right, and they couldn't take the risk of ignoring it. If someone was out to get him, he knew from painful experience it was all too easy for an innocent to get caught in the crossfire. Barefoot, he padded along the hall to get cleaned up, while his partner started making calls.

He heard Danno talking to Chin as he made his way into the bathroom. It really sucked that because of one nut job all of their vacations were ruined. He tried to tune out the conversation, and the guilt, by turning on the shower. Steve shivered as he waited for the spray to get nice and hot. It was cold today. Uncommon in Oahu even at this time of year, so he lingered under the steaming water, savouring the warmth as it took the chill off his skin.

Last night just as he'd climbed between the sheets, there had been the first bloom of a head ache. Now his head was pounding, and he could barely see straight as the hum of the power spray seemed to get louder and louder. His heart was racing so Steve quickly switched off the shower and stumbled, nearly falling, as he grabbed a towel threw it around his waist, and plunked down on the seat of the john.

He didn't have much to drink at Danny's, so couldn't blame it on a hangover. The only other alternative was he was coming down with something, which given the circumstances was _really_ shitty timing.

Steve started to wonder if the old witch who'd bit him had passed on something nasty. Kealoha had been cleared for HIV but the brothel had been filthy, and from the looks of her she'd been none too clean either. He really hoped he was wrong, but his bite was itching like crazy. He gingerly peeled away the dressing and winced. The area around the wound was red and swollen - damn.

"I'm curious. Why didn't you go on your run today?"

Steve had zoned out, and all he could hear was Danny's muffled voice at the other side of the door. "Wha?"

"I said…it's not like you to miss your morning run. So why today?" Danny repeated, louder this time.

His partner was sharp. Danno didn't miss anything, so Steve considered his response carefully.

"I was tired, and _you_ gave us the day off…_remember._ I just thought I'd have a lie in. Is that okay with you, Detective Williams, or will I need a note from my doctor?" Steve added the snark at the end to give his voice a conviction he didn't feel.

Danny didn't immediately come back with a retort, and Steve inwardly groaned. It was bad enough some whack job had ruined his Christmas. He didn't need Danno's prying eyes finding out he wasn't well.

When Danny's response came, it was unexpected. "How long does it take you to get ready? I'd have put you down as a five minute guy, ten tops. You've been in there for thirty. Even Rachel didn't take that long."

Shocked he'd been sitting there so long, Steve stammered. "I'm just…"

"I hope you're decent, McGarrett, cause I'm coming in."

Steve pulled the towel a little tighter as he quickly jumped to his feet. The movement too quick as the world spun, and he stumbled only prevented from falling by grabbing onto the basin. When the room stopped moving, he saw Danny watching him with concern.

The blonde detective came over and grabbed his wrist. He looked at him accusingly. "This is a mess. You've got an infection – why didn't you tell me sooner."

"It was fine yesterday – honest!" At Danny's sceptical expression, Steve persisted, "I was feeling fine when I went to bed last night, but when the alarm went off this morning I felt a little off. It's not a big deal, man."

"You look like shit." Danny mumbled. He continued to stare at him from the corner of his eye while opening up the bathroom cabinet. "For a guy with medical training you don't keep many supplies, do you?" He accused in a sarcastic voice as he rummaged inside. Danny peered into the corner and pulled out a thermometer. "Okay…here we go. Say '_ah'_."

Steve scowled and grabbed it off him. He threw it to the side but Danny caught it. When he moved forward to take his temp, Steve drew him a warning look.

Danny stared at him. "Right, that's it. You're coming with me to the hospital to get checked out."

"Why? If I'm going to be dead by tomorrow – what's the point?" Steve reasoned in a sarcastic tone, smirking at his friend. When he saw the anxious expression on Danny's face he shut up.

This whole crappy situation was making him cranky. Danny was only trying to look out for him, and what did he do? Behave like an ass. Steve grimaced and took a short time out before he spoke again. "Seriously, Danno, it looks worse than it is. In any case we can't spare the time. If there is a killer out there we need everyone searching for clues. An infection isn't likely to kill me before the end of the day, but a bullet would."

His partner's mouth was open, but before Danny could offer any more objections Steve stood up a little straighter and nodded out towards the hallway. "Now…if the inquisition is over, I'd like to get dressed." As he said the words he was relieved to feel better, stronger, if not his usual one-hundred percent.

Danny grumbled about stubborn, pig-headed military types as Steve followed him to the door and closed it behind him. He leaned back against it and let out a long sigh, relieved to be alone. He only managed a couple of steps forward when his legs began to shake, the room began to sway, and he collapsed boneless onto the floor...

ooooOoooo

TBC

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for leaving you on a cliffy, but thanks so much for all the great reviews! As always I'm really sorry I can't answer those without the PM facility, but I love to receive your comments.

Well we left Steve in a bad way, so how is our favourite ex-SEAL?

FIRST TO DIE.

CHAPTER 4

With reluctance Steve sat back on the gurney, his fists clenched, watching with barely concealed impatience as Sherry bled him dry.

He flinched as she withdrew the needle, and the pretty redhead looked up. There was a flash of pity in the blue eyes before she masked her emotions with her usual professional demeanour. "The results from the sample I took the other night show there is an unknown compound in your blood. I'm expecting these new tests to confirm you've been poisoned. I was just about to call when I saw you being admitted into the ER."

For a moment Steve was too stunned to speak. Danny made up for him.

"Poisoned?" His eyes grew wide, and he started to pace about the small room. Danny spun round and stared at the doctor. "I don't get it…How and when the hell did that happen? Because I can tell you now, he's barely left my sight over the last few days."

Sherry peeled off her latex gloves as she addressed the two men. "There are no puncture wounds on your body, Steve, apart from the ones you received here. And I doubt if it the medium of delivery was air bound. I would have started to see other cases by now – your partner here included."

"I received a death threat yesterday, so you can rule that out. The poison was just meant for me." Steve told her simply, in a monosyllabic tone.

"Okay…then it must have been something you've ingested." The doctor surmised, then paused as her buzzer went off. "I'm sorry, Steve, I have to go. This shouldn't take long so I'll be back in a few minutes."

Steve barely waited until the door closed behind her when he threw back the covers, slid off the gurney, and once confident he wasn't going to fall on his ass, started searching the treatment bay. As he stormed around the small room Steve was aware Danny was talking to him, but he zoned out his attempts to make him stop and get back on the bed.

After he peered into the last cabinet, he stood up straight with his hands on his hips and glared defiantly at his partner. "Where're my pants?"

"What?" Danny's eyes widened in surprise.

"I _said_…where the hell are my pants? You know…_clothes_. Those things you wear to keep the chill out. Stop the whole freaking world from staring at my bare ass!" Steve nearly shouted the last part, as he picked at the basic hospital gown he was wearing in disgust.

Danny put his hands in the air, and his mouth twisted. "Well _excuse_ me! When I found you lying unresponsive on the floor, finding your fashion statement for today was kinda low on my list of priorities. You'll just have to forgive me!" He dragged his hair back, and his expression turned from annoyed to worried in the blink of any eye. "Look, Steve, you're sick. Heck, you shouldn't even be out of bed. I know…Well I guess I know how you must be feeling, but this time you need to take a back seat. Let me, Chin and Kono figure this out. We'll find the bastard behind this, in the meantime you need to stay here and let the doctors take care of you."

"Your partner's right, you're going nowhere, Steve. I need you here so I can monitor your condition, and deal with the symptoms as they arise." The two men turned round to see Sherry standing there. Neither of them had heard her come into the room.

Steve counted inwardly to ten - no one knew how he felt. Someone had poisoned him, and he didn't need a doctor to tell him what was going to happen. He was already starting to feel the effects. A pounding headache, a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and a case of the shivers that was nothing to do with his exposed extremities.

Without the antidote his condition would only get worse. The toxin would eat away at his insides tearing him apart, bit by bit, gradually shutting down all of his vital organs. Until his heart gave way, or his lungs - then it would be game over. It was a simple, effective, but fucking cowardly way to kill a man. Right now he wasn't sure what pissed him off most. The fact he was dying, or that he didn't have a damn clue who was behind it.

He'd lost his temper with Danny, and shouldn't have. He was angry, frustrated, and wanted to kick some butt, but he'd lashed out at the wrong person. If it wasn't for Danny he might still be languishing in bed, ignorant of the danger he was in. Steve wasn't thrilled with the disclosure about his condition, but at least now there was a chance to do something about it.

His friend looked pale, the reluctant tan he'd acquired all but gone. Steve suddenly realised he wasn't the only one who'd had a shock. From the moment Danny found the wreath, his partner's day had gone downhill fast. Then of course he'd collapsed, and on hindsight Steve reckoned it couldn't have been fun for his friend breaking down the door to find him like that. Even now Danno was staring at him, his blue eyes betraying what he was thinking - that he half expected him to drop at any moment.

Nevertheless, he'd made up his mind. "I'm not staying here waiting to die." He locked eyes with his partner, then included Sherry in his determined gaze. "Besides, you need my help to find who's responsible. If the killer sees me around they might think their plan hasn't worked. That will draw them out into the open to try again."

Sherry shook her head, and a stray red hair escaped from her top knot and fell onto her slim shoulders. "This is a very bad idea, Steve." The doctor persisted. "Your condition is only going to deteriorate but…if you really want to leave I can't stop you." As Steve went to walk past her, she put a hand on his arm. "Please…at least let me give you some fluids and another shot. The antibiotics won't stop it, but they'll help fight the infection in your arm. Along with the fluids they might buy you some extra time."

"Listen to the lady, hotshot." Danny folded his arms and stared at him. "Anyway while you're here Chin can take a note of where you've been, who've you've met, and what you've been doing for the past – how long ago do you reckon it happened, doc?" He turned to Sherry.

Sherry's brow crinkled in concentration. "It would depend on the poison and the medium used to deliver the dose. From what I can tell from the few results I have, it appears to be a hybrid. I'm guessing its been designed to have a delayed, or slow release, planned to mask the symptoms until it starts to break down the victim's immune system," She turned to Steve, "that's why the wound on your arm has become inflamed. So until we do a further analysis of his blood to break it down, I can't be one-hundred percent sure…but to answer your question, I'd go back seventy-two hours for starters."

Danny rubbed his chin, looking deep in thought. "Right, I'll send in Chin, and I'll see you later, partner."

"Where are you going?" Steve demanded, as he reluctantly sat back down on the gurney. Danny stopped, and turned round to face him. He looked surprised at the question.

"_Duh_…where do you think, genius?" Danny rolled his eyes. "You asked for pants, remember? I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that."

ooooOoooo

Chin and Kono were both stunned by the news, but much to Danny's relief Chin quickly shook off his shock to put on his game face, before entering the emergency room. Kono on the other hand remained silent. The young detective went pale, her face expressionless, as she accompanied him out the neon glare of the hospital interior, into the warm sunshine of yet another beautiful day in paradise.

Danny understood. He was also struggling to deal with what had just gone down, but Steve wasn't dead yet. Where there was life there was hope. It was a cliché to be sure, and with all the people Steve had pissed off since joining Five-O, it would be like finding a needle in a freaking haystack. Nevertheless, no matter how many rocks he needed to turn over, he would get the cowardly bastard who'd done this. He wasn't going to let his friend die.

"Kono." The sound of her name, made the young Hawaiian's head snap round. There were unshed tears in her eyes, but he pushed aside every instinct to comfort her, as he needed Kono the police officer. If they failed there would be time enough to grieve. Right now he needed her to focus.

"After you drop me at Steve's I need you to call the florist and track the order." He scrubbed a hand over his face, and sighed. "It'll probably be a dead end, but I want you to speak to everyone who handled that damn thing, including the staff in HPD."

Danny barely took a breath before he continued. "And run a check on everyone he's put behind bars. The usual thing - who's still in, who's out." He smiled at Kono, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Steve's alive, but he's depending on us to keep him that way – right?"

Kono nodded. "Right…I'll get on it."

Her car pulled into Steve's driveway and Danny jumped out. He was about to walk away when Kono called him back. "Danny, I know we don't have any proof yet, but they say poison is a woman's method of choice." She raised an eyebrow.

Danny rubbed the side of his face. "Yeah…I know. If it is, this list is going to be bigger than we thought."

Kono's face twisted. "I don't understand. How do you get that?"

"Seriously?" He gave his team mate a wry smile. "His list of ex-girlfriends must fill a phone book!"

The young detective smiled, and Danny was glad to see the colour returning to her face. He waved her off then headed towards the door. It was time to get down to business, so reaching into his pocket he grabbed the latex gloves nestling inside before he re-entered the house.

Steve asked for his pants, and he would get them but first Danny went into the kitchen.

Danny didn't know the who, where, or why yet, but the how would be easier to figure out. The contents of someone's kitchen said a lot about a person. What Steve's told him was the guy was spotless. That, and he didn't eat much.

An hour later he left the house, leaving the forensics team to catch what he might've missed. He retrieved his car and headed back to the hospital. Before he picked up his partner, Danny took an armful of evidence bags into Sherry.

She grimaced as she held one rusty can of sardines into the light. The sell by date was March 2002. "I'm surprised Steve hasn't been my guest before now." Sherry frowned, before putting the bag with the others, and getting to her feet. "I'll take these down to the lab myself."

"How is he?" Danny asked, hesitantly. He immediately realised what a dumb question it was, but Sherry didn't come back with a smart reply.

"Better…for now. The intravenous fluids have made the biggest difference, so I want you to make sure he drinks plenty. Water, not coffee or fizzy drinks, but when the pain gets bad – and it will - regardless of what he wants, you need to get him back here."

His own mouth had gone dry. He swallowed trying to get some moisture into his throat before he spoke. "I know you don't know what he's been poisoned with, but what can I expect…what are his symptoms likely to be?"

Sherry put the bags back down, and leaned against her desk. "His collapse was his body's initial reaction of dealing with the toxin as it started to break down his immune system. Over the next couple of hours he'll develop a high temp. After that his co-ordination will deteriorate, then of course there will be the cramps." The doctor locked eyes with him. "They'll come suddenly and hit him hard. The initial pain will be brutal, but it will subside…at least to start with. Towards the end his eyesight will deteriorate, and the cramps will pretty much be constant until the end."

He stood in silence for a moment, staring into space, as the implications of his friend's situation gradually sunk in.

Danny let out a long sigh. "I get the picture, doc… Anyway, I'll better go and give him these." He held up the bag with Steve's clothes.

Sherry didn't smile. "I still think this is a bad idea, Detective, but knowing Steve the way I do, I wouldn't expect him to do anything else."

"_Oh_…how do you know him?"

Danny's tone had changed and Sherry's eyebrows rose as she gave him a piercing look. "He was the first man who broke my heart. Our eyes locked in Math class in seventh grade, and it was love at first sight." She began to smile. "We were inseparable from then on until his dad sent him away. I'm married now, and I wanted…want him to meet my kids. I can see by the look on your face you think I'm a suspect, but I got over Steve a long time ago."

"What…_no_, of course not." Danny shook his head, but felt himself go scarlet. "Thanks, doc -"

Sherry held his gaze. "Find them, Detective. Find out who did this, or give me something I can work with to give him a cure. I don't want Steve to die like this." Her voice trailed away.

Danny put a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. "Neither do I, doc. Neither do I…"

ooooOoooo

"You did _what_?" Steve couldn't keep the irritation out his voice, as he stopped pacing up and down to glare at his partner.

"If the crumby way you're feeling isn't enough of a give away, someone is trying to kill you." Danny rounded on him. "I didn't think for one minute Sherry was the perp, but she did treat you the night you got bitten, and you did break her heart once. What kind of a detective would I be if I _didn't_ run a background check?"

"Damn it to hell – I hate this!" Steve banged the desk with his fist, and on instinct grabbed the wreath and threw it against the wall. The impact caused Kono and Chin to look in from the outer office, and at the sight of their anxious expressions Steve turned away. He heard rather than saw, Danny pick up the floral arrangement.

"Maybe you should sit down." Danny suggested in a quiet voice.

Steve wanted to tell him that maybe he should butt out. Leave him alone. But deep down he knew Danny was right.

It still didn't mean that he liked his life, his friends, going under the microscope. Danno was a friend too as well as his partner, but he still liked part of his life, his past, to remain private. Everyone had their secrets, and he'd had his too, until now.

Steve slumped into the chair, exhausted. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his back, and the damp patch of his cotton tee sticking against the leather seat. It was hot outside, but usually the air-con kept this office nice and cool – but not today.

"Here -" Danny handed over a chilled bottle of water. Steve automatically put it against his forehead. "I think you're meant to drink it." Danny quipped. "Sherry told me to make sure you drank lots of water."

A ghost of a smile played on his lips, and Steve looked at his friend. "And what else did Sherry say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Danny smiled but it quickly vanished, and his face clouded over. "Look, Steve, I understand how shitty this whole situation is. I'd be pissed too if someone was digging into my private life. But we need to know everything about what you've been doing, and you've met over the last few days. Someone wants you dead, and we have to find out who."

"Yeah…I know, but I don't have to like it." Steve said sadly.

Just at that the email beeped on Steve's computer. His attention was immediately drawn to the screen. The message wasn't from HPD, and there was no header. Mindful of what Danny had told him about the first message, Steve clicked on the attachment.

"_Starting to feel the heat, Commander? Time's running out and as I know how busy it gets over the holidays, I thought I'd help with your arrangements…"_

Wordlessly, he pushed the screen round so his partner could see it. Their eyes locked and Danny rushed out into the main office.

"Anyone got a paper?" He called out to his two team members, and a confused looking Kono went into her bag and pulled out a Star Advertiser. She handed it to him.

Danny fell short of grabbing it from her hand as he took it, and placed it on the table. Steve came up behind him and watched as his friend opened up the obituaries. He followed his friend's finger moving methodically down the list.

At the third last from the bottom he stopped. Danno's face an angry mask, as the blond detective stood aside so Steve could see it.

"McGarrett, Steven John. Died 25th December 2011. The Funeral service will be held at the State Veterans' Cemetery on 27th December at 2pm. No flowers please."

ooooOoooo

TBC

Okay...so now we know Steve has already been 'hit'. Well done to those who guessed it was poison!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Your response to this story has been amazing, and I just want you to know I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Unfortunately, I'm unable to respond to those without a PM facility on their account. However thanks to everyone for your continued support!

When we last left Steve, he knew he'd been poisoned. Then the unknown assailant left him another message - so what next?

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 5

There had been no reservation made at the cemetery, but the cruel hoax had set everyone's nerves on edge. The paper's editor apologised for not verifying the information, and although Danny was pissed, he almost felt sorry for the poor shmuck who'd screwed up. In the cut and thrust world of journalism he reckoned the person responsible would either lose their job, or at the very least a promising career was in ruins. Even he knew the obits were the first step on that particular ladder.

He took a discreet sideways glance at the man driving the car. The angry, frustrated Steve had gone. His partner worryingly quiet ever since reading his _death_ in the papers. Danny hadn't planned on bringing the sick man on a road trip, but he figured it was better than leaving his buddy staring out the window of his office. If nothing else, it would give Steve something to focus on other than the prospect of his untimely demise.

So it was then they were headed to see the man who knew everything legal, and illegal, that was going on in the Islands. If the situation wasn't so serious, Danny could have laughed at the incongruous sight Kamekona made standing behind a stall at the edge of the beach.

The big guy was wearing a Santa suit decorated with pineapples. There were coloured lights surrounding them winking on and off. Instead of the traditional white wig and beard, his was a garish yellow covered in sparkles. There was a red bucket with 'charity' marked out in glitter. Danny saw it swiftly removed as he saw them approach.

"Greetings, gentlemen...What can I do for Hawaii's finest this Christmas Eve?" Kamekona smiled. He grunted slightly as he bent down behind his stall, and brought out a box containing some tired, ropey looking soft toys. "My 'Singing Rudolf's' have been very popular." He tweaked the red nose of one of them and it started swaying from side to side, singing a high pitched version of 'Jingle Bells'. "They retail for twenty-five bucks in the better stores, but for my friends in Five O...you can have them at cost."

Danny put up his hand to shade his eyes, as the midday sun shining on the weird outfit was blinding.

"We're here for information." Steve told him in a flat expressionless voice.

It was hot out, but then it usually was in Hawaii. Normally the heat never seemed to bother Steve, but today he was drenched in sweat. His light grey tee almost black with perspiration and his short dark-hair was soaked. It was matted against his head, almost as if he'd come straight from of the ocean.

Kamekona's face twisted. "Aw…_c'mon!_ It's Christmas, brah. Even the bad guys take a break over this vacation."

Steve seemed to have gone paler in the short time they'd been talking, so Danny jumped into the conversation.

"Someone's poisoned Steve." He told him bluntly, incurring an angry glare from his partner. Danny ignored it. "Have you heard anything about a hit?"

The big Hawaiian dragged off the yellow wig, looking visibly upset. "I'm real sorry, man, but I haven't heard anything. It's like I told you before, you ain't the most popular guys around...but at this time of year most of the criminal types take a break from their nefarious activities to enjoy time with their families."

"Just keep your ear to the ground, and see what you can find out – okay?"

Kamekona nodded, but when Danny reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty, the big Hawaiian took a step back. He looked offended.

"This one is definitely on the house." Kamekona's eyes were moist with unshed tears, as he suddenly reached out and engulfed Steve in a hug. Steve stared at Danny, horrified. He managed to compose his features just in time before Kamekona gave him a final squeeze and released him. "Take care, brah."

"_Err_…thanks." Bright red circles appeared on Steve's face. Set against the pallor of his skin, Danny thought it made him look worse.

"Things must be bad…" Steve gave him a wry smile, as they started to walk away.

Danny's looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"

Steve's eyes lit up with amusement. "You were going to spot him a twenty. I've never seen that much money leave your wallet before."

Danny stopped, rolled his eyes and looked at his partner in disbelief. Steve was walking away when Danny saw him stumble and lose his footing. He grabbed him, pulling his partner back onto his feet in the nick of time.

"Whoa there…" He held onto Steve's arm, shocked at the heat radiating from his body. The ex-SEAL pulled away but not before Danny saw the look on his face – fear. It disappeared in an instant, replaced by a small smile.

"Thanks. Damn sidewalks – look at the state of them." Steve muttered, looking a little embarrassed as he stared down at the broken uneven tiles littering the way ahead of them.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. He never mentioned what they both knew. The stretch of sidewalk they had been on when Steve fell was smooth.

Surreptitiously, he kept an eye on his partner all the way back to the car. When they reached it, Danny put his hand out for the keys. "How about I drive for a bit?"

"The way you drive? I don't think so…" Steve raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

Danny put his hands up. "_Fine_ – but at least take a break, you look beat."

Steve met his gaze and Danny thought he was going to argue. To his surprise when his partner got inside the car he let his head slump back against the rest, and closed his eyes.

Wordlessly Danny handed him a bottle of water. Steve swallowed half the contents in one gulp.

"I've made you executor of my will." Steve said simply, without any expression in his voice.

"We'll find who did this - you're not going to die -" Danny butted in. Steve ignored the interruption, and turned his head to look at him.

"I hope not, but if I do…I don't want you, or any of the team blaming yourselves," Steve said in a hoarse, quiet voice, "Mary is a loose cannon, Danny. When I'm gone I don't think she'll be able to deal with the arrangements…or anything. She's never been good with stuff like that. I need you…I'm trusting you, to make sure that Mary is going to be okay."

Danny was going to protest. Tell him not to be so damn morbid. Then he realised if the shoe was on the other foot, he would feel exactly the same way about Grace. "Sure…but you're not dead yet, man."

In response Steve wiped away the sweat dripping down his face with the back of his hand, then started up the car. "Where to next, partner?"

"The mall," Danny suggested. "Whoever took our pictures had to have been there too. I'm hoping the mall security will have them on camera."

Steve gave him a tired smile. "Then what are we waiting for?"

ooooOoooo

Chin stood on the wide polished marble step, and hesitated for a moment. It didn't feel right intruding into someone's grief, especially at this time of year, but if they were going to find Steve's assailant, they couldn't afford to leave any stone unturned.

Background checks carried out on everyone Steve had been in contact with during the last few days showed up only one red flag – Margaret Sampson. McGarrett had served with her son in the early days of his military career. From that disclosure, he hadn't needed to dig too far to discover the Chief Executive of Sampson Pharmaceuticals held a grudge against his boss. She blamed Steve for the incident where Matthew had taken fire. A bullet that not only ended his career in the SEALs, but also paralysed him from the waist down.

With the resources at her disposal Mrs Sampson was an obvious suspect. She had the means and the motive. The six-million dollar question was, did she do it? Or had she paid someone else to? Chin pressed the buzzer. As he heard the key turning in the lock, he knew he wouldn't have long to find out.

Margaret Sampson was in her late fifties, but the woman who opened the door looked about half that, with a slim figure and shoulder length blond hair framing a pretty face.

"Can I help you?

Chin showed her his I.D. "My name is Chin Ho Kelly, from Five-O." At her confused expression, he smiled slightly. "I believe you know my boss? Steve McGarrett."

"Steve…yes of course – please come in." The young woman led him into a large sitting room with a bay window.

The sun was streaming in, but there was no sign Christmas was fast approaching. No tree, no decorations, and there wasn't even a card on the wide mantle over the unlit log fire. He supposed that given the circumstances they probably didn't feel much like celebrating.

"Would you like a coffee, or perhaps a cold drink?" The woman asked as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh…excuse my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Michelle Fallon. I'm only here visiting because of my brother's funeral."

Chin shook his head. "No…thank you, I've actually come to speak to your mother." He casually looked around. "Is she at home?"

Michelle's reaction was unexpected. She looked uncomfortable, and became defensive. "Can't I help you? This has been a difficult time for mom, and she's upstairs resting."

Chin was about to answer when he heard a voice behind him.

"No she isn't. And I would very much like to know why the police are here in my home."

Mrs Sampson was standing in the entrance of the adjoining room. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but the petite woman with the bobbed black hair wasn't what he'd envisioned. Her waiflike appearance belied the stern expression on the pinched face. It was clear she'd heard at least some of the conversation.

She reached into her bag. Pulled out a long, slim silver cigarette holder, took one out and lit it with an ornate matching silver lighter. As the plume of smoke rose into the air, she fondled the lighter in her hand.

"My son bought me this, even though he couldn't abide the habit." She turned to stare at him with anger clearly visible in the piercing blue eyes. "You'd better have a damn good reason for coming here, so spit it out. I'm not in the mood for pleasantries."

Chin could feel his mouth go dry. This was never going to be an easy interview, but now… "I'm sorry for your loss, and I apologise for intruding at this difficult time, however I'd like to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Steve McGarrett."

Margaret Sampson's gave him a sour look. "Excuse me? We don't have a _relationship_. He was a friend of my son, but not a very good friend as things turned out. Matthew ruined his life taking a bullet for that man. Personally, I still don't believe it. I think McGarrett pushed Matthew into harm's way to protect himself."

"Mother - that's not true! Steve has…_was_ always there for Matt." Michelle protested, but Chin could see the elder woman shoot her daughter a dismissive, scathing look from the corner of her eye.

He knew the woman was grieving, but her vitriolic response made his blood boil. Chin could feel his temper rise, but managed to keep it in check. "What would you say if I told you someone was trying to kill him?"

The woman had just taken a draw on her cigarette. She exhaled, and took her time stubbing it out on a marble ashtray before looking at him. "Just what are you implying, Officer?"

She was a smart woman, and Chin decided he'd beaten around the bush long enough. It was time to get to the point. "Steve McGarrett has been poisoned – was it you?"

He hadn't really expected a confession, but her response surprised him. She started to laugh. "How very clichéd that would be. The CEO of a pharmaceutical company using her own drugs to kill someone."

"No, Officer, it wasn't me." She shook her head smiling. It didn't meet her eyes. "If I was going to take his life I would have done it a long time ago with my own hands, not with a cowardly method like poison. However if you find the person who did it, pass on my thanks would you?" Her expression hardened. "Now if that's all you've come to ask – get out! Michelle," the woman turned to her daughter, "show the officer off the premises."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Michelle walked him to the door. "How is he?" She asked quietly.

"He's still alive…for now." Chin answered simply, but couldn't hide the anxiety in his voice.

Michelle's face clouded over. "I hope you find who did this in time, but mother is right. If she had been going to kill him, she would have done it face to face. That's just who she is." He was half-way down the path when she ran up and caught his arm. "Tell Steve I'll pray for him…" It looked as though she was going to say something else, but the young woman's eyes filled with tears and she ran back inside.

Chin considered Mrs Sampson more than capable of committing the crime, but like her daughter, he didn't believe poison would be her style. Unfortunately it didn't help Steve any. Between them, he and Kono had run through the list of Steve's contacts but struck a blank. Now they were running out of leads.

Both the order for the wreath, and the obituary had been placed by email. The payments were made almost simultaneously by a cash drop. No one remembered seeing the money arrive, or who paid it. Kono was still chasing up the perps Steve had put inside, but so far nothing was shaking.

Chin stopped by the car and looked out to the wild expanse of lush forestation in the distance. Only last weekend, he, Steve and Danny had trekked through those very mountains. It had been a beautiful day like today, and they'd had a blast. They had even made plans for another hike before the end of the month. Now nothing was certain, and with time running out for his friend, he was struggling to keep the faith.

ooooOoooo

"Sorry, but I need a warrant."

Steve didn't think the security guard looked _sorry_ at all, in fact he'd met his type before. The guy was youngish, mid to late thirties, and was carrying a girth on him that testified to eating too many doughnuts on the job. He also had an attitude. When Danny flashed his badge, the guy had held onto it for way longer than he needed to establish his identity. Steve recognised the act for what it was – a power play.

He was pretty sure the guy had been denied entry to the police, or the military, so was stuck doing the only related uniformed job he was qualified for. It was clear he was enjoying flexing the few _muscles _he had. Steve could see the bitterness in the twist of his lips, as he barely suppressed a sneer.

While technically the guard was correct, the way he was abusing his authority was tantamount to payback. It was fuelled by resentment. Resentment at men who were doing the job he'd wanted. The job he'd been cruelly denied.

Steve didn't have time for this – literally. Like the hands on a clock his life was ticking away, and when the big hand hit midnight - his sorry ass would be history. At least that's what he reckoned if the message on the original email was correct. It was sent at midnight. He'd had twenty-four hours to get the antidote. Yet the truth was he didn't know for sure how long he had left. No one did, not even Sherry. He just knew he felt like crap, and didn't know how long he could keep it together.

Danno looked tense. He was wired so tight Steve was worried he was going to deck the guy. Steve pulled out his cell and made the only call he could in the circumstances.

After a few terse moments of conversation, he handed his cell to the guard. "The Governor would like a word."

Hesitantly, the guard took the phone from him and his face paled. Less than a minute later it was handed back, and the belligerent man while not all smiles was at least more helpful.

The guy showed them into a room filled with small television screens. Steve could see people scurrying about, looking almost like ants as they went about the business of last minute shopping. With barely concealed resentment the guard reached into a cupboard and grabbed a pile of recordings. Danny nearly tore them out his hand. Steve watched the angry exchange as if in a void. He felt dizzy and as the room started to sway, he stumbled, falling to his knees.

"Steve!"

Danny rushed to his side, while the guard looked on clearly unsure what to do.

"I hope to hell he's not got that stomach flu." The guard stepped back, his face twisting in disgust. "I don't wanna get sick over Christmas, so just take what you want, and go."

Steve saw Danny staring at him, terrified, but only anger showed when he spoke to the guard. "Get out – now! Before I do something I'm gonna regret."

He heard the guard hurrying away, and the door slam. Only then did he give way to the lethargy overwhelming him allowing Danno to half lift, half haul his ass off the floor and onto the chair.

He lay his head back against the headrest and sighed. His stomach was lurching, but his throat was bone dry. "Thanks, buddy. Got any water?"

In silence Danno put a bottle in his hand. He kept watch while, with a shaking hand Steve gulped it in one. It tasted good and for a moment it doused the fire in his throat, then the nausea hit.

He lurched forward but Danny's reactions were just as quick. There was a bucket between him and the floor just as he spewed out the contents of his stomach. On and on he retched. Last night's pizza, hell probably even the lasagne he'd made two nights ago all made a reappearance, until he was left exhausted and barely able to speak.

Steve was aware of the bucket being taken out his hands, and being gently laid back against the chair. A moment later he felt a cold cloth placed against his head.

He opened his eyes and saw Danny looking at him. He knew by his partner's expression just what he was thinking. "I'm not going to the hospital."

Danny slowly shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. "You're a stubborn pain in the ass – do you know that?"

"Yeah, so I've been told." Steve gave him a weak smile. "Wait…come to think of it, you're the one who told me. Anyway, let's get the main feature loaded up."

Danny took the DVD and after inserting it into the machine, he took the chair beside him.

"I know you're not okay…but are you sure you'll be able to sit through this? We can watch this anywhere. If not at the hospital, I could take you home where you could be more comfortable -"

Steve forced himself up a little straighter and ignoring the faint nagging ache in his gut, put his game face on. "I'm good for now, so let's do this."

ooooOoooo

TBC

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please share your thoughts with me.

And happy holidays everyone! I'm taking a short break for a few days, but will post again next week. Provided of course I don't poison the family (or myself) with my cooking!

Have a great time, and I hope Santa's good to you! - Joanie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you all had a wonderful holiday, and thanks again for all the reviews!

When we left Steve his symptoms were escalating. How is he now?

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 6

The two men walked from the security office without saying a word until Danny broke the silence.

"Kono will be able to get the recording cleaned up – this isn't over, Steve."

Steve shrugged, but Danny could tell by the slump of his shoulders and stony expression just what his partner was thinking. The grainy recording didn't show any obvious suspects. Then again it didn't show much of anything. There was just a bunch of blurry figures going about their business. Some had even been taking pictures of the mall Christmas display which was located just behind where they'd been sitting. It was a setback, and Danny was worried Steve was giving up hope.

"I need to speak to Hesse." Steve croaked. His tone so distorted from his usual voice that Danny barely recognised it.

He stood in front of Steve to make him stop. "Look, I get it. You think he could be behind it but I'll go. Have you seen yourself? You're in no condition to take on that SOB. The only place you should be going is hospital."

The ex-SEAL shook his head vehemently. "No…I'm not going to hospital. It would be like admitting defeat…going there to die. I want to see Hesse." Steve dragged a hand through his hair and his eyes looked heavenwards as if trying to find the right words. "Regardless of what he'll say to me Danny…when I look in his eyes – I'll know."

Danny wasn't so sure. Steve looked like crap, and he was pretty sure his partner wasn't thinking straight. His pallid face looked grey, even under the bright lights of the corridor. His tee was drenched in sweat, and the determined eyes were glazed with fever. He looked fit to drop, but when Steve was in this frame of mind, there was no stopping him. Danny counted inwardly to ten, and let out a long sigh.

"Fine – we'll go. But I want to check in with headquarters fir – _Steve!_"

"Gah – arrghh!" Steve's eyes went wide with pain as he folded in half, clutching his stomach. His knees buckled, but Danny caught him before he hit the ground and managed to ease him the rest of the way.

Danny held on tight while his friend groaned, his body shaking with the convulsions wracking his body. Sherry had told him this would happen, but nothing prepared him for the pain stricken man with silent tears rolling down his face. He felt useless. Unable to help as Steve writhed in agony.

It couldn't have been more than minutes, but it felt like hours until his partner's rigid body gradually started to relax. He watched as the strain lines eased, if not completely disappearing from his face. When Steve tried to sit up, Danny helped him lean against the wall. He slumped down beside him. It was Steve who'd gone through the ordeal, but Danny felt shattered, completely drained.

He guessed they must have made a strange sight sitting side by side in the quiet corridor, but Danny didn't give a shit at the weird look the security guard gave them as he walked past. The guy was a moron. He didn't even come over to ask if they needed help.

Steve's pulse had been racing. When Danny took it again he was pleased to find it return to something closer to normal.

"Would you let go of my wrist? People will talk." Steve raised an eyebrow and gave him a wry smile.

Danny started to chuckle. "Seriously? Don't flatter yourself, my friend. You are _so_ not my type. I like a quiet life, long walks on the beach…staying home watching a DVD. You on the other hand aren't happy unless you're running around beating the crap out of bad guys. It's like you're freaking Superman or something. Fun to you is holding a perp off the roof by his ankles, or leaping across buildings in a single bound."

Steve expression was all innocence. "What do you mean? I took you on a nice easy hike last weekend."

"_Easy!_" Danny showed him his right hand. He waved his skinned knuckles in the air. "For who – Bear Grylls? I nearly fell down a frigging cliff!"

Steve sighed, and raised an eyebrow. "It was a _hill_, Danny. And a small one at that, besides I caught you before you slid to the bottom."

Danny recognised the inane conversation for what it was – deflection. Steve didn't want to talk about what had just happened. Danny got that, he did, but the guy needed help. He also knew if Steve went into hospital, the chances were he may never get out again. It went against all his instincts but he decided to play it his friend's way, at least for now.

"You gonna be okay? I mean…" Danny stammered, then went scarlet when he realised what a dumb question it was.

Steve's expression didn't change. "As okay as I'm going to be." He raised his hand, and without saying another word Danny got up, grabbed hold, and hauled his partner to his feet. Steve staggered and for a minute he wondered if his partner was going to collapse again. He held onto his arm until the ex-SEAL steadied and regained his equilibrium. When Steve moved out of his grasp Danny didn't stop him, but stayed close as they made their way down to the garage.

Steve went to open the driver's door, but Danny put his hand out. "Keys…"

The ex-SEAL shot him a look, and for a moment Danny thought he was going to argue. Time seemed to stand still until eventually his partner fished into his pocket, pulled out the keys and threw them over. He missed, but Danny knew it wasn't deliberate. His partner seemed surprised and mumbled something crass as Danny picked them off the ground.

Steve was taller than him, so Danny automatically adjusted the passenger seat to accommodate his partner's longer legs. As the chair moved back he heard something spill followed by a crunching sound.

"What the hell?" Danny cringed when he looked into the back of the car. The pumpkin seeds Steve had been eating during the stakeout were scattered over the floor.

Danny was about to launch into a tirade but settled for giving Steve a shake of the head. Then something dawned on him. "Damn…I forgot about these."

"Yeah, so did I - _sorry_." Steve flushed red.

"No…I meant I forgot you'd been eating these. I didn't give Sherry a sample." Danny explained as he went into the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. He grunted as he stretched over, grabbed a handful, and put them into an evidence bag.

"On the way to the prison we need to make a pit stop at the hospital first." Danny told him. He could see the suspicion on his partner's face, but before Steve could protest, he quickly continued. "I'll hand these over, and at the same time I'll ask Sherry if any of the other results are back."

"Sure, but…"

Danny put his hands up in the air. "I know, I _know_ – you're not staying."

Despite his reassurance he could see Steve tense up, lean stiffly back against the seat, and look straight ahead. He was about to say something. Try and reassure his friend everything would be okay, but he stayed silent. Things were as far from okay as you could get. The clock was ticking, and unless they got him the antidote soon - Steve would be dead.

ooooOoooo

Sherry took the bag of seeds and locked eyes with the blond detective. "How is he?"

"Not good. It's happening the way you said it would. When he went into convulsions I…I thought that was it."

The doctor nodded, and her eyes clouded over. "He didn't want to come in. Did he?"

Danny shook his head. "No…He thinks if he comes in, he's here to die."

Sherry pushed a hand through her golden curls, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "I suppose I can't blame him…he could be right."

For a moment neither of them spoke. Danny shuffled on the spot and when he dragged his eyes off the floor he caught the doc staring into space. She looked upset.

"So…how did you get on with the samples I gave you – any joy?" Danny looked at her hopefully, but got his response by a sad shake of her head.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but apart from those sardines and an out of date yogurt, there was nothing to even cause a mild case of indigestion." Sherry shook the bag of seeds, and held them up to the light. "I'll put a rush on these, but…"

"Don't say it." Danny put his hands up, and glared at her. "Don't tell me we're running out of time. I can't…won't, believe Steve's going to die – not like this."

Her voice filled with frustration. "Then get me the antidote, or something I can work with. Because I'm not giving up either."

A knock on the door made them both turn round. It was Kono. "Reception said you were here." She stood in the doorway looking a little uncertain, her dark eyes darting between the two of them.

The pretty doctor motioned for her to come in. As Kono came to join them Sherry started to move away. At the last minute she looked at Danny. "I'll take these to the lab myself…but keep in touch, Detective."

Sherry didn't need to say what she really meant, but Danny knew – when it was time.

For Steve's sake he needed to remain positive, so he pushed the negative vibe away and turned to his Five O team mate. "I need you to do your thing on these." He handed her the DVDs from the mall. "The images are grainy. If you could start on the area opposite from where Steve and I were sitting, I reckon that'll the best bet. There were a few people hanging around, but it was impossible to tell if they were checking out the Christmas display…or us. Just do what you can and call me, whatever you find."

Kono dragged her eyes off the DVDs and tilted her chin towards him. He could tell she was puzzled. "Where are you going?"

"The prison. Steve wants to see Hesse." Danny winced.

She looked concerned. "Is that a good idea in his condition? I've already checked out that angle anyway. No one likes the cop who puts them away, but there was no evidence to suggest any of them put out a hit. Oh…and Kamekona called too. He's asked around. From what he told me he even called in some heavy duty favours, but he got nothing."

Danny leaned on the side of the desk, and rubbed a hand across his aching temple. They were running out of suspects, and now he had a headache just before they were going to visit Hesse of all people. Great. "Super SEAL seems to think his spidey senses will tell him if he's responsible the minute he locks eyes with the bastard. Personally, I think Steve's getting desperate…"

"Yeah…" Kono sighed. She peered out into the corridor. "Where is he? I didn't see him on the way in. I thought he'd be here with you."

Danny pushed off the desk. "He's waiting in the car. All of a sudden he's taken an allergy to pretty nurses and comfy hospital beds."

"He's frightened if he comes in, he won't leave. Isn't he." Kono surmised in a sad voice.

Danny shrugged. "That just about sums it up, hon." He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it squeeze. "Come and say hi before you head back."

The two team mates walked in companionable silence all the way from the office to the parking lot. When they got within sight of the Camero, Danny could see the colour drain from Kono's face. "Oh, no…"

Danny shared her emotion, but knew it wouldn't do Steve any favours seeing Kono close to tears.

He turned her to him. "He looks like crap – I know. Steve knows it too, but he's trying to be strong and we need to be strong for him…okay?"

Hastily she shook her head, and drew a thumb across her eyes. He handed her a Kleenex, and she blew her nose. "You ready?"

In response Kono nodded sharply. Danny watched as she threw back her slim shoulders, and put a composed expression on her face. "Hi, boss."

Steve looked as though he had been dozing, but at the sound of Kono's voice he shuffled up the seat and raised a gaunt but smiling face to the window. "Hi, Kono, thanks for coming to get these. How are things at the office?"

"Busy…we're still tracking down leads," she rattled the DVD box, "hopefully this will give us some answers."

"Yeah…" Steve said with a wry smile. "Thanks … and take care of yourself."

Kono hesitated, then reached in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You too, boss."

Danny could see her filling up again, but gave her kudos for holding it together. She even managed to pin a small smile on her face as she waved them away.

"Crap…I look _that_ bad? Steve turned to him as Danny drove out the lot.

"Yup…but look at the reaction you get from the women." Danny muttered as he kept his eyes on the traffic at the intersection.

Steve winced as he straightened up. Danny pretended he didn't see it.

"_What?_" Steve folded his arms and glared at him.

"All the girls love to take care of the sick guy." Danny explained, "Hey…you got a kiss from Kono, and she's a hard sell."

Steve shook his head and laughed. It was only a chuckle, but it was the first time Steve laughed since he got the news. Danny just prayed it wouldn't be his last.

oooooOoooo

Despite the baggy orange jumpsuit, and the chains around his hands and feet, Hesse still exuded an air of arrogance as he was led into the interview room.

As the guard sat him down at the metal table, Steve noticed the tan was gone. He was also a little thinner, but nothing else seemed to have changed. Certainly not his attitude. Hesse leaned back on his chair, and looked keenly at the man opposite.

"My, my, a visit from the head of Five O. I am honoured…have you come bearing gifts, McGarrett?"

Steve hated the guy with every fibre of his being, but he forced a tight smile on his face. "Damn…I knew I'd forgotten something." He turned to his partner. "Danno – why didn't you remind me to pick something up?" Danny shrugged and Steve drew Hesse a piercing look. "Still, what can you get the man who gets everything provided from the state?"

Hesse didn't even flinch, but his expression hardened. "At least I have a good medical plan." He narrowed his eyes and lent forward. "Speaking of which, you aren't looking too well. What is it, McGarrett? Been out the sun too long, or have you got that stomach flu going around." He shrank back in his chair and flinched. "Just ask your questions and leave. If you've caught something nasty, I'd rather you kept it to yourself. We're having turkey tomorrow, and I'd hate to miss it."

Steve stared at the man who had taken his father's life, paused, then slowly rose to his feet. "Guard!"

The prison guard arrived and motioned for Hess to get to his feet. Both Hess and Danny looked at Steve, confused.

"Enjoy your lunch, Hesse." Steve said simply, and watched with satisfaction as the vicious killer was taken away.

"What the hell's going on? Why did you come here – to gloat?" Hesse spat out, his face twisted with rage. Then his eyes widened and he smirked. "Oh…I get it. This is a cheap ploy to get information. Well it's not going to work, I'm telling you nothing! Watch your back, McGarrett. I'm going to get out of here and when I do – you're a dead man!"

Steve turned his back on the angry figure as Hesse was dragged, still shouting, out of the interview room.

Danny waited until they were alone before he came over to stand beside him. "He's either a good actor or he didn't know anything, did he?"

Steve didn't answer straight away. When he did he was surprised at how rough he sounded.

"No…he hadn't a fucking clue. So if he doesn't know, no one does." He turned to his partner and proffered a shrug. "We're at the end of the road, Danno, so I guess Hesse is right. I am a dead man."

ooooOoooo

TBC

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review. I really love to know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 7

Steve managed to walk a straight line but Danny wasn't fooled. His partner wasn't setting his usual breakneck pace and if his silence wasn't enough, the firm set of his jaw confirmed the ex-SEAL was in pain.

Danny stood close by his side waiting for the inevitable as Steve started to drag his feet. Bright red circles made his pallid complexion look almost healthy, but it was only an illusion. The strained, focused expression told the real story. Steve was in agony. His friend was visibly struggling to hold on. Danny knew better than anyone Steve wouldn't want to collapse within the confines of the prison. He hated that kind of attention and without it being said, Danny also knew his partner didn't want to be the subject of inmate gossip – especially if Hesse got to find out about his situation.

The Camero had just come into sight when Steve cried out in pain, grabbed his stomach and folded over. He crumpled as his legs give way, but Danny caught him just as he began to fall.

"Easy partner..." Danny gently lowered Steve onto the ground and held him. He could feel him shaking, his breath hitching in small, sharp gasps. He grunted, biting his lip, trying but ultimately failing to stop a groan escape.

"_Shit_…it hurts, Danny," Steve rasped, then his eyes widened as another convulsion hit. His body went rigid and his arms tightened around his torso. His knees curled up against his chest. "Nmmmgh…Gah! _Please_…just shoot me."

Danny held him close to his chest, just like the way he held Gracie when she was upset or in pain. Steve's rapid breaths were hot on his neck as his body shook, tears mingling with the sweat rolling down his face. The ex-SEALs agony seemed endless, and Danny couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. His partner, the best friend he'd ever had was dying, and all he could do was watch.

The quick, shallow breaths slowed down to a normal rhythm, and he felt Steve's body start to relax. Yet unlike last time he didn't move away. That said more to Danny than anything. Steve had managed to contain, hide the misery he'd been going through. Now with the poison wreaking havoc in his system, he was spent, unable to suppress the pain any longer.

When Steve eventually raised his head, he started to slump. Danny heeded the unspoken request and helped him sit up, but kept a firm arm round his shoulders. Neither man spoke. One too exhausted, barely able to keep upright, the other demoralised at his inability to help. They sat in silence watching as a seagull swooped down, and started to devour the remains of a discarded sandwich. The big white bird oblivious to his audience as it make short work of the free lunch, gulping it down his yellow beak almost whole.

It reminded Danny he hadn't eaten for hours, yet he wasn't hungry. He also remembered that he'd given Steve the last bottle of water before they'd went inside. Some shopping was required. If he couldn't do anything else for his friend, he needed to keep him hydrated.

"Can you walk?"

Steve looked like shit. He was soaked in sweat, but the cool damp feel of his shirt was now replaced by a raging heat. To the extent steam was rising from his tee.

Steve gave him a wry smile. "Let's find out."

He hauled his partner to his feet, but kept hold of his arm. As they took a few tentative steps forward Steve stumbled, and Danny tightened his grip. In the end he shouldered his friend the remaining distance to the car.

The sky was turning from yellow to gold. It wouldn't be long until sunset and a check at his watch told him what he already knew, it was nearly seventeen hundred hours - time was running out.

Danny settled Steve into the seat, and fastened his belt. "What do you want to do now?"

Steve raked a trembling hand through his hair. It came away drenched. He was in bad shape, but there was nothing weak about the look of frustrated determination. "I want to go home. If I'm going to die I want to be lying on the beach looking at the stars, or in my own bed. I don't want to spend the last few hours with strangers, hooked up to a bunch of machines."

Danny swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt his eyes grow moist, so looked away to stare out the window. "Then home it is…"

Common sense told him he should drag him to the hospital, whether Steve wanted to go or not. They could make him comfortable. Give him something to ease his pain. He wouldn't though. Steve was his friend, and if nothing else the least he could do was follow his wishes. He owed him that much. Besides, if he was in Steve's shoes Danny reckoned he might do the same - but he wasn't going to let him die alone.

"Okay…" Danny finally responded, "but just for the record, I'm not giving up… and neither should you."

"Damn it to hell – I hate this!" Steve suddenly drew up clenched fists and slammed the dashboard. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why couldn't I have died in combat? Or better still check out while taking Hesse or that fucking bastard Wo Fat with me? I don't wanna give up, Danny, but what choice do I have… huh?" Steve's voice started to crack. "I can barely stand up straight, and now…I can hardly see."

Steve slumped back against the seat, and covered his eyes with his hand.

Danny's heart sank. The onset of blindness meant his partner was in the last phase, he was nearing the end. Danny reached over and grabbed Steve's hand. "We'll get through this – I promise. I'll -"

Danny was interrupted by the radio. Chin's voice came over the line. "_Hi, Danny, Kono's managed to clean up that security tape. You were right. The people who where in the vicinity of the coffee shop at the same time as you were shoppers, but there was one woman who was definitely checking you out. Her name is Jocelyn Anderson. She's American, and she came to the Islands from New York a few months ago. " _

"The name doesn't ring a bell. Does she have a record?" Steve piped up, rousing himself from his fugue.

"_Sorry, brah_." Chin responded, sadly. "_She's clean a far as we can tell, but we're doing a background check now. I'll be in touch as soon as I get more information."_

"Chin…" Danny called out, before his team mate broke the connection. "If anyone asks, we're heading for Steve's house."

There was a pause, and Danny could sense Chin's puzzled reaction. When he eventually responded his Five O team mate sounded deflated. "_Right…I'll send the information straight to your phone_."

"_See_…didn't I tell you not to give up." Danny persisted in an upbeat tone, relieved to see a spark of hope in his partner's glazed eyes.

Danny prayed this time they'd got lucky, and she wasn't just another of Steve's many admirers. He only hoped if this woman was the one responsible they would manage to reach her, but more important the antidote in time.

ooooOoooo

Danny heard a noise and out the corner of his eye saw Steve slide down the seat. His head snapped round and the car swerved. Quickly he brought it under control pulling it over to the side, but his hands were shaking. His heart pounding, he glanced over frightened of what he might find. Steve's face was slack and his eyes closed. There was a slight wheeze coming from his chest, but the steady rise and fall assured him his partner was still alive. He was relieved, but wondered for how long.

It was early closing on Christmas Eve but he needed to get some water. Steve was badly dehydrated and while he couldn't do shit about the pain, he could at least get him something to drink.

Store after freaking store was closed. The shutters were down, but the fairy lights surrounding them continuing to blink on and off. They seemed to mock. Christmas was a time of celebration, a time for family and friends. His family were miles away. His mom, dad and siblings would be gathering in New Jersey. Gracie was on the other side of the Atlantic, and his best friend might not live out the day. Some Christmas this was turning out to be.

The last few sun worshippers were leaving the beach, and the garish decorations lining the sidewalk seemed to get brighter as dusk started to fall. Danny knew he could get water at a gas station but wanted to get Steve home as soon as, so didn't want to drive too far out his way. There was a wholefood place where his partner got all his health shit. It wasn't far from the beach house, so he decided to swing by there first.

Steve stirred as he parked the car. Danny hated to have woken him, but figured given his failing sight it was best to let him know where he was going.

"I'm outside that health place you use." He peered out, straining to see. The closed sign was up, but there was a light on behind the glass door. "I'm going to get some water. Do you want anything else?"

Steve shuffled up the chair, and scrubbed a hand over his face. "No…thanks."

Danny was about to open the door, when Steve turned to him. "I think my sight's a little better."

"That's great, man." Danny smiled. He patted his partner on the shoulder.

Steve narrowed his eyes and stared at him. "It's still a bit blurry but I can still tell you need a shave."

"Everyone's a critic…" Danny rolled his eyes. "Okay, I think they're still open but I better get going just in case they close. Do you have your phone?"

Steve fumbled about. His uncoordinated sluggish movements heightened Danny's anxiety, as he knew how sharp his friend's reactions usually were.

"Got it." Steve waved it in the air, and promptly dropped it.

He caught it before it hit the floor, and made sure it was on before placing it in Steve's palm. "I'm not going to be long but if you need anything just call." Danny didn't say what he was really thinking – if Steve took a turn for the worst.

"Go…I'll be fine." Steve instructed him, sounding irritated. "I might even try and catch some more sleep."

Danny watched Steve close his eyes and relax into the seat. He didn't like leaving him alone, but this wasn't going to take long. Besides if he could get what he needed here, it would save time later. He held onto that thought as he gave his sick partner one more glance before reluctantly walking away.

'Kathy's WholeFood' was the second unit along in a small row of shops. The street seemed to be deserted, and from what he could tell the other units were closed. Danny had never been inside, but had waited for Steve often enough to know that the owner – Kathy – lived above the store. He only hoped the Christmas spirit of good will extended to out of hours customers.

Danny squinted through the frosted glass partition of the door. It was hard to see much of anything, but he thought, hoped, he could see movement inside. His fist was poised to knock when on instinct he pulled back and tried the handle, the door opened.

The chime rang but when no one approached after a couple of minutes, he called out.

"Hi…anyone there? Hey I know it's late and its Christmas Eve an all, but can I get some service?"

From where he was standing he could see bottled water in the chilled cabinet on the opposite side of the counter. It was tantalisingly close. Danny drummed his fingers loudly on the counter then started to whistle, but his off key rendition of 'Jingle Bells' didn't elicit a response.

He checked his watch, and went over to the window. It was getting too dark to see much of anything, let alone his car or its occupant. There was no way he could tell how his buddy was holding up, but one thing was for sure. He wasn't prepared to hang around any longer.

Danny vaulted the counter landing neatly on the other side. He was going to pay, but felt uncomfortable at helping himself, so tried calling out one more time.

"Just in case you're hiding, wondering if I'm a psycho or something there's no need to worry, I'm a cop. I just need water so I'm going to take some out the cabinet and leave the money beside the till. You can keep the change." He tried the door of the cabinet it was locked - damn.

Time was moving on, time Steve didn't have, and Danny didn't want to wait any longer. He was tempted to leave and try elsewhere but didn't want to leave the shop open for looters. In any case something was wrong here, he could sense it.

Danny shook his head, cursing himself. If it was a thief, or worse, they knew he was there. Hell, he'd just told them he was a cop. He reached for his gun before quietly moving into the back shop. With his free hand he searched for his cell, but it came away empty. Danny looked around wondering if it had fallen off his belt, then remembered putting it on the dash after speaking to Chin. Unable to call for back-up he really hoped the day from hell wasn't going to get any worse. Murphy's Law soon quashed that hope when he heard a distinctive click at the back of his head.

"Throw your gun to the floor. Get down on your knees, and put your hands on your head…slowly."

It was a woman's voice. Kathy was pushing eighty, but this woman sounded younger. He didn't know who worked here, but recognised the shape of the barrel pressed against his skull only too well. It was a magnum, one of the most powerful handguns in the world. Reluctantly he did what he was told.

Danny reckoned the woman thought he must be an intruder. Given the fact he was in the staff area and holding a gun, it wasn't an unfair assumption. "Look…I know how this must look, but in case you didn't hear me before, I'm a cop. The door was open and I –"

"**Silence**…I know who you are, Detective Williams. You're the man responsible for the death of my son."

ooooOoooo

TBC

Oh...So does that change things?

Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me though your wonderful reviews, and again I'm sorry I can't reply to those without the PM facility on their account.

I am hoping to post again before the New Year, but trying to meet up with family over the holidays is playing havoc with my editing. Wish me luck!


	8. Chapter 8

Many thanks for all the reviews. They give me more encouragement than you realise!

Was it a surprise to learn Danny was the real target? So who is the attacker and why is she doing this?

It's time to find out...

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 8

He was burning up, in agony, but Steve felt more angry than afraid. Another convulsion had woken him from an uneasy sleep, the deep searing pain leaving him spent and gasping for breath. If he was going to die that was bad enough. Now it seemed he couldn't even escape the misery in some short term oblivion, and that really sucked.

It was growing dark outside, the iridescent halos of the street lights blinding as they wavered in and out of his vision. Last he could remember it was still light out, and he wondered how long he'd slept.

His eyes felt gritty and sore. His hand trembling as it scrubbed his face. Steve was shocked to find he was shaking. He tried to stop it, get a grip, but couldn't do a damn thing to halt the tremors rippling through his body. His skin felt as though it was melting, but his mouth was bone dry. He remembered Danny had gone for water – when was that? The store wasn't far and he didn't think it should have taken this long

Steve's vision was blurred, and the hands of his watch distorted when he tried to tell the time. He really needed a drink, but more than that he wanted to know if Danno was okay. His partner and buddy had rarely left his side since this hellish nightmare started, and something just didn't feel right. His fingers were almost numb and it took a bit of fumbling before he finally made the call. There was a loud vibration coming from the dash. His heart sank. He didn't need twenty-twenty to know Danny had left his cell phone behind.

A loud ring made him jump. It took longer than it should have to recognise the rhythmic shuddering in his hand signalled a call was coming through. Steve knew it couldn't be Danny. His cell was here, and it wasn't likely he'd bother making a call when he was only just across the street. The viewer display was indecipherable in his current condition, so he didn't have a damn clue who it was.

A fleeting thought passed his mind that until a few short years ago caller ID hadn't been invented. It used to be a mystery who was on the other end. Except Steve was in no mood to play guessing games, and he sure as hell didn't want to speak to Sherry - he wasn't going to hospital regardless of what she said. Still it could be Chin or Kono with some information, so with a last moment's hesitation he took the call.

"Hi…" He rasped and started coughing. The small movement spiked a shaft of pain through his gut, and he couldn't suppress a groan.

"Steve…Is that you?"

His head was pounding, and the blood roaring through his ears made it difficult for him to distinguish the voice. It seemed to take forever for the agonising seizure to ease down to the now familiar dull persistent ache, and he fought once again to regain control. Unfortunately his short journey into hell brought another response before he had a chance to answer.

"It's me…Sherry. Look, Steve...I know how you feel about coming in to hospital, but if it is you that's answered I need to tell you something. It's important."

Beads of sweat were trickling down his face, and his cell felt wet and sticky against his clammy skin. Steve swallowed to try and get some moisture before he spoke. There was none. He knew Sherry meant well, so he wasn't looking forward to the confrontation. He took a steadying breath. "What is it?"

"I found out what poisoned you – it was the pumpkin seeds. They were coated in some kind of toxic resin. I'm trying to break down the components, but I really need you to come in Steve. If I can stabilise your condition it will give me more time to find an antidote."

Sherry who usually presented a cool, calm sophisticated demeanour sounded anxious, almost desperate, but there that word again – try. No one, not even Sherry could offer him any guarantees. No promises of a cure to save his sorry ass before the grim reaper made the final cut. He sat stunned trying to make sense of what she'd just told him, but only for a moment longer as the full implication of her words sank in – _Danny_.

It seemed to be getting darker, but Steve knew it wasn't down to the failing light. He couldn't trust himself to make a call to Five O because if he screwed up the number, it was more than his life on the line.

"Steve…are you still there?"

He grasped the phone tighter. "Sherry, I need you to call Five O. Tell Chin what you've just told me." He gasped, panting, as another wave of pain ripped through his abdomen. "_Tell_…tell them I need back up at Kathy's Whole Foods – he knows the place."

"_What?_ You're in no condition. You need to come -"

Steve terminated the call and the cell fell from his hand. He felt bad for cutting her off but knew if he didn't make his move soon, he wouldn't be able to.

He could barely feel the smooth handle of his gun, but held on tight so the weapon didn't fall from his grasp. Steve waited for the pain to subside and the red mist to clear before he pushed the car door open. The damn thing bounced back clipping his leg, and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Winded, he sat for a moment contemplating the situation. Kathy was the owner of the store and the old woman always seemed nice. While it was a given in his line of work, even in life, that people weren't always what they appeared, Steve would never have pegged her as a killer. He fixed her short white hair and wrinkled suntanned face in his mind, but drew a blank. She'd once told him she'd come to the Islands from Vancouver in the seventies, but only set up the store twelve years ago. Fact was he really didn't know much about her. Why would she want to kill him? He'd never even met her until he walked into her place just after he'd moved back home.

His head was aching, buzzing with questions, but if he was right Danny was in trouble so figuring out the answers would have to wait. He rolled onto to his knees and scrambled to his feet only to lurch against the hood. With his arms splayed out he gripped on tight. The engine had cooled, and he laid his head against the now cold metal relishing the relief it brought his fevered skin.

Sick and in pain he didn't really want to move, but using the last of his strength he forced his arms to get upright. They trembled with the effort and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out. Some deep breaths later he was reasonably sure he could stay on his feet, however staying that way could be problematic. Cautiously he put his weight on one foot and then the other. It wasn't pretty, and he wouldn't win any marathons, but he was moving. Steve only hoped he could reach his destination without hitting the sidewalk.

By now he was nearly blind, and his shambling footsteps caught the edge of the last step sending him stumbling, hard, against the side of the store. The noise seemed to reverberate around the building, and Steve cursed himself for losing the element of surprise.

He listened for the sound of sirens, but there was nothing but a barking dog to break the silence. With backup at least twenty minutes away he was the only chance his partner had so without giving it another thought, Steve pushed open the door.

As far as he could tell there was no one in the front shop, but he could hear voices in the back. One was Danny's. The other - a woman's. It sounded familiar but he couldn't bring an image of the face to mind. Danny was speaking. Steve recognised the cool, calm deliberate tone his partner used when dealing with someone who was deranged or worse - when he was under threat. Yet he sounded more confused than afraid. There was something else in his voice too, remorse.

He wasn't up to this but Steve took a deep breath, raised his gun and forced his shaking legs to walk a straight line into the room.

The scene in front of him was wavering in and out, but he could see Danny on his knees. Josie, Kathy's latest assistant was standing behind him holding a gun to his head.

"Steve! What the hell – _Gah_!" Steve heard a thump, and Danny fell to the side groaning, clutching his head.

"Danny!" The sight of his friend writhing on the ground made him angry. Steve glared at her. "What did you have to do that for? You're the one with the gun."

With a twisted smile on her face Josie glanced down at the man she's just pistol whipped and aimed her weapon back towards Danny. "Well, well…I'm surprised to see you're still on your feet, Mr McGarrett. It just goes to show good wholesome food, and a healthy lifestyle does make a difference - a lesser man would even be dead by now." She nodded towards his firearm. "By the way, that gun in your hand makes no difference. You can't even feel it, can you? And despite the brave front you can't fool me. I made that poison, so I know how much agony you're in."

"Why, Josie? I barely know you. What have I ever done to make you want to kill me?"

In response she reached down and ignoring Danny's yelp, grabbed him by the hair, and yanked him back onto his knees. There was a thin trickle of blood oozing from a wound on his head. "You…you've done nothing. It's Detective Williams here who needs to pay."

Danny eyes were glazed, unfocused, and he licked his lips before he spoke. "I told you I'm sorry about Scott, but what happened wasn't my fault. I told him to hold back…stay behind me, but he didn't what he was told -"

Josie jerked his head back and backhanded Danny across the jaw. "_Quiet!_ Or I'll be forced to kill you now, and that's not part of my plan." She glared at him. "You didn't care about him…but you care about this partner. When Scott died I came here to find you. I wanted to kill you then, but as I watched you interact with this man I could tell you were friends…more like brothers. So I made a new plan. I know how it feels to watch someone you care for fade away in front of you. To watch them die by degrees...to see them in agony."

She pulled Danny's head up so she locked eyes with him. "I wanted you to see our friend suffer, just like I watched my son suffer and die. My only regret is you've found me before I had a chance to escape. I wanted to see you grieve first. Feel the pain of the loss before I took your life in the same painful way. Still…perhaps this is better. McGarrett will be the first to die but when he takes his last agonising breath, the final thought in your mind before I kill you will be the knowledge you were responsible.

Steve coughed, and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me…but I'm not dead yet. I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of a police officer, and the assault of another. Give me your gun."

He was struggling to stay on his feet and Steve knew he didn't make the most imposing figure, but he was pissed when Josie threw her head back and laughed. The smile died on her lips when she heard the sirens.

"That's our friends coming," Steve told her, "but you can make the best of a bad situation by letting Danny go, and giving me the antidote."

Josie hesitated for a moment, smiled and pressed the gun to Danny's head.

"**No**..."

Steve fired. The noise reverberated around the room, but he couldn't see a damn thing as the world went black. He fell to his knees, and the gun slipped from his fingers as the last vestige of adrenaline left his body. All he could think of was Danny. Was he alive or dead? Steve couldn't be sure who'd he'd hit. In desperation he weakly scrambled about the floor trying to find him.

"It's okay, Steve, it's over…she's dead."

A fierce pain speared through his gut as he felt, rather than saw Danny's strong arms pull him against his chest. Steve lay there helpless, panting, as his body bucked against the violent spasms ripping him apart. Tears of pain and frustration rolled down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe.

"Nnn…not your fault." Steve gasped gripping his partner's shirt. He wanted to say more but another wave hit, the pain robbing him of speech. He just hoped Danny got the message.

Footsteps ran into the room and he recognised Chin's voice. "Hold on, brah. The paramedics are on their way."

Danny gave his cheek a gently tap. "Do you hear the man? You need to stay with us." His partner was trying to keep his tone light, but Steve could hear the emotion close to the surface.

Steve heard a sharp intake of breath before Kono spoke. Her voice was overly bright. "That's right, boss. We can't leave you guys alone for a second, can we, cuz?"

He couldn't see them but his team were there, his friends, and his lips curled into a smile. Danny was safe, the psycho was dead, and best yet the pain was starting to ease. Before long it disappeared altogether. In fact he couldn't feel anything, and didn't hear the frantic voices calling him as he drifted away…

ooooOoooo

"Its okay, Detective. You can let go now, we've got him."

Even as the male paramedic gently eased his partner away, Danny didn't realise his fingers were still latched onto the tail of Steve's damp pale blue denim shirt.

Chin extended a hand and helped him to his feet, but he lurched forward as the room started to sway.

Kono grabbed hold of his arm. "Whoa…easy, Danny." Her eyes scanned him up and down, stopping when she saw the gash on his head. She shouted to the HPD officer behind her. "We need a medic over here – now!"

Danny tried to pull from her grasp, but Chin held him fast. "I'm fine," he protested, "you need to search her body. We have to find that antidote."

Chin and Kono exchanged worried glances. "We have HPD over at her place now, and we'll search this place just as soon as you're taken care of." Chin told him, looking relieved when a second paramedic approached.

Someone had found a chair and Danny was eased into it. His head was already pounding, but when a penlight was flashed into his eyes, he swore.

He hated this. Steve was close to death, and instead of being allowed to help, he was the centre of freaking attention. The pretty dark-haired medic stood back on her heels and looked at him. "You're coming with us, Detective. That wound is going to need stitches, and I think you may have a concussion."

"No damn way – I've got work to do." Danny jumped off the chair, and promptly puked on the floor. It seemed to go on forever as he wretched, spilling his guts until his stomach ached and only the dry heaves were left. When he was done he leaned back exhausted, and scrubbed a trembling hand over his eyes.

It wasn't fair – none of it. Even if he wasn't responsible for Scott's death it was down to misplaced revenge Josie had targeted his partner. It didn't matter how you looked at it. If Steve died, it would be his fault.

ooooOoooo

TBC

So now the mystery is solved! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.

BTW, I'm really sorry for leaving you on another cliffy, but this will be my last post for a few days.

In the meantime I hope you have a wonderful Hogmanay, and I really, really hope that 2012 will be a great year for you and those you care about. - Joanie


	9. Chapter 9

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 9

The floor was red and tacky with blood, but Kono dragged her eyes off the ragged chest wound and set about frisking the still, lifeless body.

She'd only been into the store a couple of times since the summer but recognised the dead woman on sight. Josie had always been pleasant, nice even, and it still shocked her that the tall dark-haired woman had been capable of planning such callous revenge. Her pale blue eyes were still open wearing a look of surprise. On instinct Kono closed them with the palm of her hand.

The image of Steve contorted in pain haunted her. His red rimmed eyes had been the only hint of colour in his waxen face, as his lips creased into a smile. When he'd slumped in Danny's arms her heart had missed a beat. She'd never seen Danny cry before, but tears fell down his cheeks as he'd reluctantly allowed the paramedics to take his partner away. The look on the medic's eyes had said it all. Steve was still alive, but only barely.

Kono sat back on her heels, and with a shake of her head told Chin the answer neither of them wanted. If there was an antidote, it wasn't on her person. She drew her blood stained gloves a look of disgust, peeled them off, and threw them in the trash. Kono rose to her feet in one fluid movement.

She took a long lingering look around the room which so far hadn't given up any clues. "What now, cuz?"

Chin's expression hardened. "We tear this place apart."

Kono nodded - there was nothing else to say.

Steve was dying. Danny was wounded. She had seen the pain in his eyes. Knew it was down to guilt rather than the blow to his head. He'd told them enough for her to realise he was blaming himself. He wasn't responsible but wouldn't listen to reason. At least not yet.

Kono hated to think what would happen if Steve didn't pull through. She'd miss him, Chin maybe more than her. As for Danny…Their team was on the brink of being torn apart, and it almost felt too much to deal with. Kono looked round and locked eyes with her cousin. He didn't need to say the words. There was only one thing they could do for their fallen friends - their jobs. She prayed it would be enough.

ooooOoooo

Sherry looked down at the man who used to mean so much, rubbed the paddles with lubricant, and prayed third time would be the charm. "Clear!"

Steve's body arched as it bucked with the current rippling through his chest. The air was filled with static, and she felt her own nerves on edge as she stood back and looked at the monitor. No one spoke, but the sigh of relief was audible when the previous flat line was replaced by a small but obvious rhythm. "He's back."

A wave of relief flooded over her, but it was short lived. This was only the start of the battle. The war to fight the poison ravaging his body was still to be won. His heart, lungs all of his organs were starting to shut down, and as yet she didn't have the cure.

"Okay, Marcie, let's get him intubated before this happens again." With her left hand Sherry positioned his head, using her right to gently tilt back the stubbled chin. She inserted the laryngoscope with practiced ease, and slid in the tube. Steve was still breathing on his own but only just. This would ease the pressure on his lungs, and hopefully buy him more time.

"Bag him please. And call me when he's settled in the ICU." Sherry called over to Marcie, leaving the charge nurse to take over.

There were other patients waiting for her attention but although she knew he was in good hands, it went against the grain to leave him in someone else's care. Steve had been the love of her life and if she was honest, part of her had never really got over him. In the fullness of time she'd moved on, and even got married. She loved Sam. They were good together. They'd brought three wonderful kids into the world and enjoyed a happy life. Nevertheless she couldn't deny how she felt. Steve McGarrett was the one who'd got away.

Deep down Sherry knew they were never meant to be. She was the cautious type who liked security and stability. The big rambling house set in acres of prime Hawaiian land. Enough money to ensure the kids could attend the university of their choice when the time came. Not forgetting an attentive husband who came home in time for dinner every night. That kind of life would never suit Steve McGarrett.

Even as a teen he'd been a restless kid who loved life, and lived it to the full. Steve was a live wire. Football, surfing, climbing - he'd done it all, and excelled in everything he did. She'd followed his career with interest, not surprised that his choices reflected his adventurous spirit. He hadn't changed but neither had she. Sherry smiled. They were so different she wondered how they'd ever got together in the first place.

On instinct, uncaring of curious eyes she went back to the table and swept the damp hair off his face. He was so pale, and so still, it was hard to believe he was the young jock she'd met all those years ago. Sherry knew she couldn't turn back the clock, besides, she didn't wanted to. Their lives had taken the paths they were meant to, but she prayed he would survive. He had been her first love, and although the passion of youth was gone she didn't want to lose one of the best friends she'd ever had.

"Doctor…There's a Detective Kelly asking to see you."

Sherry glanced from Marcie to the window of the treatment room. She saw a man and a woman waiting outside. The girl she recognised. The man was a stranger. Nevertheless she would have known by his anxious expression he was one of Steve's team even before she spotted the badge pinned onto his belt.

"After I speak with him I'm going to the lab. If there's any change, any at all - call me."

The nurse nodded. Sherry took a last lingering look at Steve peeled off her gloves, and walked outside. "Detective Kelly, I believe you were looking for me?"

Sherry watched as he reached into his pocket and carefully handed over a small glass cylindrical bottle. It contained a dark brown liquid. "We found this in the assailant's apartment." He glanced at the young woman by his side, before returning to meet her gaze. "I don't know if it's the antidote or not, but we thought you'd better get it a.s.a.p."

She took the bottle and held it to the light. A ray of hope lifted her spirits. "Well let's find out…"

ooooOoooo

The nurse had shooed Chin and Kono away to let him have some rest – like that was possible. Left on his own all Danny could think about was Steve. That, and how this whole fucking mess had came about in the first place.

In the quiet of the dimly lit room the memory of the young rookie with the blond-spiky hair came back to haunt him. Scott Sutherland had only been twenty-two when he'd come straight from the academy to join Danny's precinct. It was hard to believe that had been nearly ten years ago.

For the moment he'd walked into the squad room it was pretty obvious Scott had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Yet despite the posh Hamptons accent he was a nice kid, bright, except it soon became clear he wasn't street smart.

Police work seemed like a strange career choice for the son of an electronics CEO and a cardiac surgeon. In the beginning they'd all wondered if it was done out of defiance. An act of rebellion against his wealthy parents and the privileged society he'd grown up in. Danny didn't know him well, but sensed the decision had been made out of a genuine desire to make a difference. He'd liked him, but despite what Josie believed Scott hadn't been his partner – apart from that one time…

Rookies were paired with the more experienced cops, but when Scott's regular partner called in sick, Captain Mitchell asked him to take Scott on patrol. He'd warned him Scott could be head strong, but Danny had been confident he could rein the kid in. Boy had he been wrong.

How it all went belly up was still hard to figure. One minute they were driving along chewing the fat when he'd spotted a figure lying slumped in an alley. Danny knew only too well a lot of weird and downright dangerous things could happen in seemingly innocent situations, so he'd told Scott to stand behind him. Before he could say crap, the overenthusiastic kid had dashed past him saying something about knowing CPR. Then it happened. The _unconscious _man – a junkie – disorientated at being touched by a stranger while shooting up lashed out and stuck him with his needle.

They arrested the guy for assault but despite rushing Scott to the hospital, the damage had been done. The user was HIV positive. It still wasn't a certainty Scott would contract the disease but unlike Steve, the kid hadn't been so lucky.

Despite the diagnosis he'd stayed on the force. Scott retrained as a drugs liaison officer working within the roughest parts of the city. He'd reached out to the kids, trying to keep them clean by teaching them the dangers of using. He'd also tried to help the addicts. The city could only afford to pay for a limited number of places, but Danny knew he'd dug deep into his own pocket to help many enter rehabilitation programmes. Thanks to Scott, a lot of addicts got clean, and stayed that way.

Scott had also used his high flying connections to raise funds to help find a cure. Danny admired him. The kid had turned a shitty hand into something positive, something good. He'd never blamed him either. He didn't need to. For a long time Danny wondered if there was anything he could have done to prevent it. Now all the old feelings of guilt and remorse were flooding back.

He'd been sad to learn Scott had died earlier in the year. It was a tragic loss of a young life. The unlucky guy had caught a bad bout of flu which turned into pneumonia. In the end it was more than his weakened immune system could take.

Unconsciously Danny picked at the tape on his IV. One man was already dead because he'd been careless. Now another…If Steve died Danny didn't know what he would do. How he would go on knowing his friend had died because of something he'd failed to prevent.

Josie had been a psycho for sure, but he couldn't negate the fact her actions were because of something that happened during his watch. She'd been a mother devastated and out of her mind with grief. He wondered how he would have felt if - God forbid – the situation had been reversed?

Danny reckoned he might have thrown a punch at the person who'd screwed up, but he would never, ever, exact revenge on an innocent to get back at anyone. What she'd done was unforgiveable. It was a cowardly malicious act that would have horrified her son. He just hoped the kid wasn't spinning in his grave.

His best friend was fighting for life, and where was he. Stuck in bed. He'd failed Scott, and now he'd failed Steve. Worse still it had been his sick partner who'd saved _his_ life. When it came right down to it he hadn't even been able to save his marriage. What kind of pathetic loser was he?

Danny scrubbed a hand through his hair and winced as he caught his stitches. His head was pounding, but the nausea seemed to have settled so he decided to make a break for it.

"And where do you think you're going, Detective?"

Unfazed by Sherry's entrance, Danny continued to pull back the covers. "I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me apart from a headache, and I want to see my partner -" He managed to get both feet on the floor before the world started spinning. Sherry was by his side in a flash.

She held on tight, but by the time everything settled there was a spray of vomit over him, her, and the floor.

"_Sorry_…"

Sherry helped him into the chair by the bed, then pressed the buzzer. In less than a minute a nurse appeared.

"Could you clean up Detective Williams please? Thanks, Celia." Sherry smiled at the nurse who was shooting him a sympathetic look. Left alone she stood back on her heels, glanced down at her soiled scrubs then back at him. "Still think you're _okay_?"

Danny shrugged. He felt like a dufus.

Sherry pulled the top blanket off the bed, and slipped it around his shoulders. "Until your little escape routine, I _was _coming to tell you how Steve was doing." Sherry's comment made Danny's head snap up. "The vial your colleague found wasn't an antidote…but it was the poison she used. From the undiluted sample I was able to break down the components, and I've started him on treatment which will hopefully stop any further deterioration in his condition."

"So…he's going to be okay?"

Sherry pushed back a loose curl that had escaped from her top knot, and she let out a long sigh. "Well he's not going to die today…he's not out the woods yet either. The poison has wreaked havoc in his system. Honestly, at this stage we still don't know what the long term prognosis will be."

"He's going to be okay. Steve's a fighter…he's too damn stubborn to die." He insisted, but the words sounded hollow in his ears. Steve was tough. One of the strongest most determined guys he'd ever met, but even the strongest men ended up in the morgue sometimes. As the negative thought entered his head, Danny cast it out. Steve couldn't die. It wouldn't be fair. It wasn't right that a guy like him would die like this.

"Detective Williams…Danny?"

Danny looked up to see Sherry watching him. She was looking concerned. He realised that he'd zoned out for a moment, and tried to reassure by giving her a small smile. It didn't work as instead or returning the gesture, the pretty doc went over and grabbed the chart hanging at the end of the bed. He felt self-conscious as he didn't think he looked that rough.

She flicked back the top sheet and in-between reading the notes, peered at him over the top. "I see your CT scan came back clear, and the x-rays didn't show any cracks. Doctor Morrison has you on an IV because you're dehydrated, and has prescribed acetaminophen for the headache." Sherry put the chart back in it's place and stood with her arms crossed looking at him. "Okay, tell you what. Once we both get cleaned up I'll come back with a wheelchair and take you to see him." She finally smiled. "I think we both know that's the only way you'll settle – right?"

The nurse appeared with a change of clothes, and as Sherry went to leave he touched her sleeve. "Thanks, Doc."

In response she just nodded, before leaving him in the nurse's care.

Danny was pleased to see he was getting scrubs this time, instead of those shit awful backless gowns. He wondered if she'd organised them too. Sherry was okay. Pretty too - beautiful in fact.

Steve had been angry when he'd found out they done a background check on her. Now Danny knew they used to date when they were kids. He guessed there was quite a story there but hoped, prayed, he would get the chance to find out from the man himself what it was.

ooooOoooo

The ICU was quiet, the silence only broken by the soft beep of the heart monitor confirming proof of life.

Ashen faced, Kono looked up as Danny entered the room. He could see the unshed tears glistening in the dark eyes, and felt himself starting to fill up. The Steve he knew was gone, left the building, and Danny could barely recognise the shell of a man lying in front of him. IVs were snaking out of both hands, their tubes attached to machines around the bed. He was also intubated. From what he could tell it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Suddenly he felt sick, but this time the bile filling his mouth wasn't because of the concussion. A bowl appeared at his chin as his chair was quickly whisked away. He wretched, tears mingling with the vomit, as a soft hand rubbed circles on his back.

"Remember what you said, Danny?" Sherry whispered in his ear. "Steve's going to get through this, but he's going to need his friends," she patted his shoulder, "which means you need to get well."

"You okay, brah?" Chin appeared, and bent down to make eye contact so he didn't have to look up. Danny didn't answer as he couldn't trust himself to speak. The shrug he gave must have been enough as Chin took hold of the wheelchair. "I'll take him back, Doc."

The two men moved down the lonely hall in silence. So much had happened since he'd woken up this morning, Danny didn't have a clue what time it was.

When they reached his room a nurse was waiting. She settled him back in bed fluffed his pillows, and wiped a cool, damp cloth over his face. He felt nothing. It was like he was dead inside, completely numb. Danny would have given anything to swop places with the still silent man in the ICU, but life was crap that way. It never gave you what you really wanted.

Chin waited until the nurse gave the sheets a final tug before he dragged a chair over to the bed. "I've spoken to the husband. He's coming over on the redeye. The guy's devastated. It turns out she gave up her practice the day Scott got sick, but after the funeral she just walked away. He didn't have a clue where she'd gone to until he got my call."

"That sucks." Danny scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah…Look, Danny why don't you try and get some rest? I'll be here if you need anything."

Danny blinked. His head was buzzing and things were a little blurry. He didn't know if he could sleep even though he was exhausted. "I'll be fine...Steve needs you more than I do."

Chin sat back further in the chair and folded his arms. "Kono's with him, and from the look of things I think you could use a little company."

There was a lump in his throat. Until now he thought he'd wanted to be alone. "Reckon I could…thanks, man." From his bed he could see out the window. It was dark outside, and the low lighting in the room obscured the clock on the far wall. "What time is it, Chin?"

Chin lifted his wrist and peered at his watch. "It's ten past midnight – Christmas Day."

Danny nestled his head against the pillows and looked at Chin with a flicker of a smile. "She got it wrong…Josie said Steve would be dead by Christmas. He's still alive."

ooooOoooo

TBC

Happy New Year everyone - and I hope it will be a good one for all of you!

And many thanks again for all the reviews. Your support really means a lot.

Anyway...I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. I love to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 10

Voices were wavering in and out of his consciousness, but they were indistinct, distant, and Steve's sluggish brain couldn't understand what they were saying.

He was alone in a long, dark tunnel that didn't seem to be going anywhere, stumbling down the path trying to find some way to escape. There was a dim ray of light far away in the distance, but he'd been making his way towards it for so long he was exhausted. Cold, he shivered. Steve wound his arms around his chest trying to get some warmth, but there was no feeling, no sense of skin or bone beneath his touch. It was almost as if he wasn't really there.

Sometimes he sensed a presence. A light touch that felt like a whisper on his skin, but the sensation never lasted long. He shouted out, yelling until he was hoarse. No one heard him. He was going crazy here, wherever _here_ was. It was like he was stuck in a void with no means of escape. But who was keeping him captive - himself?

He needed Danny. He'd know what to do. The Jersey boy had better instincts than anyone he'd ever met. Of all the people he knew, Danny would be the one who could rescue him, show him the way home. Question was - where the hell was he?

Steve stopped, ran a hand through his hair and looked ahead towards the light. The path was endless. He'd been on the road for what seemed like forever, but just like a hamster on a wheel he'd been going nowhere. Frustrated he lashed out and punched the wall. He wanted to feel something, anything, but there was no explosion of pain and the fist he drew back was flawless, the skin undamaged.

He slid down the wall, slumped against it, and laid his head on his knees. Tears stung his eyes but he wiped them away. He couldn't just sit there – he wasn't beaten yet.

Suddenly the tunnel began to shake. Steve scrambled to his feet stumbling, as he struggled to gain some purchase against the smooth seamless wall. There was none. He staggered onwards fighting against the violent vibrations as he made towards the light. It looked brighter, he was sure of it. It felt warmer too. The chill of before replaced by a warmth that got hotter with every step. When the pain hit, it took his breath away. His legs crumpled, and falling to his knees this time he couldn't keep the tears at bay.

He hurt all over. His head, his chest, all of his muscles seemed to be convulsing at once. He'd wanted to feel something, but the raw, fierce ache was agonising. All he could do was lie there, groaning, as he wondered what the hell he'd done to deserve this.

Then he heard it...Heard _him_. It was Danny calling out to him. Steve could sense his presence, knew he was close. In agony he pushed onto his knees and started to crawl towards the sound. His limbs were trembling under the effort but he couldn't give up. His friend was searching for him, and all he had to do was let him know he was there…

ooooOoooo

Danny had never felt more helpless in his life. Steve was shivering, his muscles shuddering as his body dispelled the last of the poison from his system. Sherry had told them his heart was strong, but nearly two days on without even a flicker of the hazel eyes, he could see even she was worried.

It was early in the evening of Boxing Day. This was the day he usually got to spend with Gracie, but she was thousands of miles away on the other side of the Atlantic. He missed her. He missed his little monkey real bad, but in a way he was glad she didn't know what had happened. She loved Steve, and his soft-hearted little angel would have been really upset if she knew her _uncle_ was so ill.

Steve's hand was twitching. On instinct he clasped it in his own. "C'mon, man…I know you deserve a rest after everything you've been through, but seriously - two days! Don't you think I know what you're up to? Sure the nurses are cute, and Sherry…she's a doll, but enough attention seeking already. I think its time you woke up."

"_Uh, huh_…That's nice to hear, Detective, but flattery will get you nowhere." Sherry was standing in the doorway with a twinkle in her eyes, and a wry smile on her lips. "So…I heard from Doctor Morrison he discharged you this morning with instructions to go home and rest. Yet you're still here."

Danny went scarlet. It was bad enough being busted, but being caught talking about her was really making him cringe. Embarrassed already he decided he may as well go for broke. "Do you hear that, buddy? Was she always this bossy?" Danny gave the doctor a smile. It froze as he felt Steve's fingers give his a squeeze. "Doc…I think his hand moved."

"He's twitching, Detective…"

"I know _that,_" he said, exasperated and more than a little excited, "what I meant to say was I think he squeezed my hand."

"It's probably just an autonomic reflex…" Sherry mumbled, almost as if to herself. She came over and stood by Danny at the bedside. "Steve, if you can hear me I want you to squeeze Danny's hand."

Neither of them spoke as they waited and watched to see if there was a reaction – nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Danny, its like I said before. It was just a random reflex. " Sherry said with a sigh.

Danny ignored her. "Okay, Steve. You aren't going to make me a liar in front of Sherry are you? Just one more time, partner, then I'll leave you alone."

His heart was pounding, and the residual headache from the concussion started to ache. Danny was beginning to wonder if he had imagined it when the hand in his squeezed again, this time holding on. The grasp wasn't strong, but Steve was sending a message. He was in there, and didn't want him to leave.

Her eyes lit up, and a warm smile grew on Sherry's face. Danny returned it. "I think he wants me to stay a while."

"Speak to him, Danny. See if you can get him to open his eyes." The doctor instructed, while she started checking Steve's vitals.

His mouth went suddenly dry, and he took a deep breath to stop his voice from cracking. When he finally spoke, Danny tried to keep his tone light. "Well, how about it, Steve? I've never known you to hide from a good looking woman before."

There was nothing, no response at all, but the hand was still grasping his. Sherry nodded, encouraging him to try again. "Okay…so if you don't want to look at the pretty lady then how about me? I better warn you. I need a shave and…don't get shocked, but I'm not wearing a tie."

The tension was almost electric as they waited, watching for a response. When it came, it was hardly earth shattering stuff. Steve's lids barely opened a crack but when Danny saw the bleary hazel eyes staring at him, he couldn't stop grinning. He pressed Steve's hand a little harder. "It's good to see you, partner."

Steve immediately started gagging, fighting against the tube down his throat. His eye's opened wide in fear. His hands bawling into fists as his body started to writhe about the bed.

Sherry touched his arm to get his attention. The panicked eyes met hers. "You need to calm down, Steve. We had to intubate when your body started to shut down. I know it's uncomfortable and you want rid of it, but it needs to stay there for a little while longer."

For a sick man Steve had quite a grip, and there were indentations on Danny's hand when the ex-SEAL finally started to relax. Sherry drew up a syringe, and pushed it into the IV. Danny guessed it was a sedative when his partner's face went slack, and his eyes fluttered closed. Steve's hand went loose in his grasp, but Danny held on for a moment longer before putting it back onto the covers.

"Go home, Detective. You need to rest…besides, Steve's going to sleep for hours."

Danny nodded and took a last glance at the sleeping man before getting to his feet. "Is he going to be okay, Doc?"

Sherry smiled. "All the signs are looking good, but don't expect a miracle recovery. This isn't the movies where the hero jumps up at the end and walks into the sunset. He's going to be our guest for a while yet, and a full recovery could take weeks, even months."

"But he's going to survive?" Danny persisted.

"Yes, Detective, I believe he is. Now go home! I don't want to see you back here before tomorrow."

Danny put his hands up. "Fine – you want rid of me, I get it." He was wearing a ghost of a smile when he looked at her. "Thanks, Doc…for everything."

ooooOoooo

He was exhausted. Every step was arduous, and by the time he reached the parking lot Danny was ready to drop.

Even though it was getting late it was still hot out, and as he opened the door to the Camero Danny threw up a small prayer to the genius who'd invented air-con. He was also grateful to Chin for retrieving his car. His team mate had offered to drive him home, but he'd declined. Truth was, after the events of the last few days he wanted some normality back in his life. Now he regretted being so impulsive. He was completely drained, and all he wanted was to get home, hit the sack, and shut out the world.

His cell was lying just where he'd left it. There were several missed calls, most were from Rachel, but the last few were from his folks. He groaned. He'd been so consumed with worry Danny forgot he'd made Grace promise to call when she'd opened her presents. His girl must have been frantic when he didn't pick up. When his mom didn't get his traditional call on Christmas Day, she too would have been worried. Crap.

He checked his watch and tried to work out the time in England. But his aching brain wasn't co-operating, so he just dialled the number. The thought he could be waking Rachel in the early hours didn't bother him the way it should. If she was pissed, he didn't care. A bitching ex-wife tearing a strip wasn't going to come close to what he'd been through in the last couple of days.

She sounded more relieved than anything. "Danny! Thank God. It's so good to hear from you. Are you alright?"

Surprised, he hesitated slightly. "_Me_…I'm fine – sorry I didn't call back sooner. It's been err…a _difficult_ couple of days." He didn't want to worry her, but in the end he couldn't think of anything else to say but the truth. "Someone tried to kill Steve."

"I know, Danny…"

"How…who?"

"When you didn't call Grace got upset," Rachel explained, "knowing the type of life you lead I was worried something might have happened so I called Steve. When he didn't answer, I called the Governor. She told me everything."

Danny didn't know what to say, but Rachel did the talking for him. "It wasn't your fault, Daniel. Not then, and not now. I remembered when it happened. Scott didn't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. As for Steve…I don't pretend to know him as well as you, but I doubt he holds you responsible either." Rachel paused for a moment. "How is he?"

As he remembered the desperately ill man, the friend that he'd just left, Danny gripped the phone tighter. "It was touch and go for a while, but the doc thinks he's going to make it."

"Good…that's good." Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "And you…How's your head?"

His hand automatically reached up to the dressing covering his stitches. He winced, but managed to hide his discomfort. "I'm fine…You know what a thick skull I have. Anyway, it might have knocked some sense into me." Rachel didn't laugh, and he didn't pursue the bad joke further. "Look, I'm sorry if I got you out of bed."

There was a smile in her voice when she answered. "You didn't. We're at Heathrow," at Danny's surprised gasp. Rachel continued. "We may not be married anymore but I still care for you, Daniel – we're coming home. Now there is someone standing next to me who is desperate to speak to you."

"Danno!"

The tension melted away, and Danny felt almost light hearted as he heard his daughter's happy voice. "Hi, Monkey! I am so, so, sorry not to have been here when you called. Did you have a good Christmas? What did Santa bring you?"

"It was _okay._ I got lots of cool stuff…but I missed you."

Danny felt his eyes grow moist, and he wiped a tear away. "I missed you too, sweetheart, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I love you, Danno."

"I love you, Gracie. Could you let me speak to mommy please?"

Danny heard a shuffle as the phone changed hands then Rachel came back on the line. "Thanks, Rachel…"

"Take care, Danny…and Merry Christmas."

The line went dead, and for a long moment Danny just sat holding the phone in his hand. He knew he should call his folks but he felt worn out, rooted to the spot. He didn't care as the tears started rolling down his face. People passed by but he was barely aware of them, of anything, as he tried to come to terms with what had happened.

Steve could have died, and for what? Revenge, but not because of anything the ex-SEAL had done. Deep down he knew he wasn't responsible for what happened to Scott, but it didn't make him feel any better. His best friend was still lying seriously ill and regardless of how he looked at it, the whole fucking mess was his fault.

He'd sworn to serve and protect, but what had the force done for him? His job had ruined his marriage, turned him into a part-time father, and now something that had happened on his watch had nearly cost Steve his life. Hell, it nearly cost him his _own_ life. Fact was, if it wasn't for his partner he'd be dead. The ex-SEAL had been nearly blind, crippled by agonising convulsions – half dead – but he'd dragged his sick ass out the car to rescue him.

Even the one thing he'd wanted to do, save Steve's life, was denied him. At least Chin and Kono hadn't dropped the ball. Danny didn't want to think what that made him, but the word pathetic came to mind. Disgusted with himself, he turned on the ignition and pulled away. There were decisions to be made about his life, his future on the force, but now was not the time. His head was pounding, and Danny reckoned if another shitty thought entered his head it might just explode.

His apartment was in darkness. The decorations which looked so festive on Christmas Eve now seemed out of place. Anger was replacing the lethargy he'd felt only minutes before and he wanted to rip them down. Danny had just grabbed the tree when his cell rang.

"Danny? Where are you, son?"

At the sound of his mom's voice he started at the cell in confusion and panic. There had been several calls from her, had something happened? Was Dad sick, or worse? Or maybe something had happened to one of the others? His head was spinning. Danny didn't think he could take any more. "_Mom_…is everything okay – is Dad alright?"

"He's a _little_ annoyed." His mom answered in the same sarcastic tone that he'd inherited. "So what's the hold up, Danny? Your flight arrived nearly an hour ago."

"_Flight_…what flight? I'm in Hawaii, mom." He scratched his head, and flinched as he touched his dressing again.

His mom's voice lost it's sharp edge. She sounded anxious. "I don't understand…Your friend Steve called last week and told me to expect you today. He said I shouldn't say anything as he'd bought your ticket as a surprise. What's happened, son? I can tell its something bad by the tone of your voice. Tell me."

Stunned, Danny reached for the pile of unopened gifts under the tree. He could barely see in the gloom of the unlit apartment, but the envelope with Steve's handwriting seemed to jump into his hand.

His mom's anxious voice was still chattering in the background, but he couldn't speak. When Steve had given him the plain envelope on Christmas Eve, they'd joked about it. Danny had kidded it was an IOU for all the tabs he'd picked up since they'd met. Or maybe gas money for the car. He ripped it open to reveal a flight ticket home. There was a note attached. _"I know you can't be with Grace, but there's another woman who'd love to see you. Have a great time with the family – Steve."_

"Danny, Danny! Are you alright? Speak to me, son -"

"I'm…I'm okay, but I'm not coming home." He slumped down into the nearest chair. "You'd better take a seat, mom. I've got a lot to tell you…"

ooooOoooo

TBC

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews - your support means a lot!

And please, I'd love it if you let me know what you think of the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

FIRST TO DIE

CHAPTER 11

From the first terrifying moment he'd regained consciousness choking and gagging against the tube, time had passed by in a blur.

Steve was aware of people by his bed. Danny, Chin, Kono and even Sherry, but their appearances were like random visions. Scattered bits and pieces patched together amongst sensations of raging heat, freezing chills that racked his body, and a fierce stinging itch that crawled through his skin driving him crazy.

Sometimes he awoke to bright light streaming through the window. At others the room was in darkness, save from a faint light chasing away the gloom. The tube was gone for which he was grateful, but despite trying his damndest he hadn't been able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time.

His gritty eyes felt almost glued shut, but Steve dragged them open to reveal Danny sitting by his bed. His partner was asleep. His blond head slumped with his chin lying against his chest, and a low almost melodic snore coming from his open mouth. He looked like crap.

Steve scrubbed a shaking hand over his face, surprised at how difficult the simple manoeuvre was. His arm felt heavy, sore, but his whole body was one big ache from the top of his throbbing head, to the tip of his very toes. It reminded him of the time Tommy Miller had introduced him to tequila during his first spring break. He'd _lost_ two days afterwards, eventually waking up to find himself attached to a drip in a Fort Lauderdale hospital. Except back then at least he'd been having fun. This time he was suffering because someone tried to take his life. Tried. That was the key word. He was still alive, so if pain and discomfort were part of the deal, he'd take it. At least he was able to feel again.

He heard a shuffling noise and watched as Danny swatted away an unseen object. When his partner yawned, Steve saw the blue eyes open a crack. He smiled at his tired friend as they shot wide open to lock with his own.

"Steve…" Danny sat up straight, bent forward in the chair, and gave him a piercing look. "Is sleeping beauty actually awake this time, or are you going to zone out on me again?"

"Think so…" His throat ached and his mouth was parched. When he tired to speak Steve started to cough. He winced as the motion sparked off the aches rippling through his body.

"Easy." Danny put a straw to his lips, and Steve sipped the cool water gratefully. It was removed way too soon. "Sorry, but Sherry said not to give you too much in case it made you sick. No offence, partner, but I don't want you puking all over my new shoes." Suddenly the humour had gone, and Danny sounded worried. "Do you want me to get her…are you in pain?"

He shook his head, and winced. Danny reached for the buzzer but Steve stopped him. "It's fine…nothing I can't handle."

His partner was still looking at him, the blue eyes watching him with suspicion. Steve tried to peer over the bed to see the new addition to the Williams wardrobe, but his neck was so stiff he could barely move. Danny, having followed his gaze raised the bed so he was in a more comfortable position, then lifted a foot for his inspection. His eyesight was a bit fuzzy, but the brown leather loafers looked cool. They also looked expensive.

"A present from Rachel." Danny explained, with a twinkle in his eyes. He took the tie he was wearing and waved it in the air. It was bright green and decorated with a garish red bobble pattern. "This is from Grace." He smiled.

"Very _festive._" Steve returned the smile, then something dawned on him. His face fell. "They're home? Have I been out of it that long?"

Danny shook his head. "Relax, Steven. Sure… you've slept through pretty much of the last few days, but it's only the twenty-eighth. Rachel and Grace came home early. Speaking of which…thanks...That was quite a gift." Danny squirmed in his chair, and there was a slight pause before he spoke again. "Anyway…Mom sends her regards and says next time I'm coming home, I've to bring you with me."

"I'd like that…"

He'd forgotten about the flight ticket. Right now Danny should have been in New Jersey. He should have been skiing. Josie had fucked up everyone's holiday. Steve didn't feel any remorse for her death – she'd put him through hell. Her bitterness, her hatred, had nearly cost him and Danny their lives. Still, at least they would see another Christmas. He searched his friend's face. Danny was keeping his tone light, but there were dark bags under his eyes. The strain etched in his pasty complexion told him his friend was suffering. Steve could clearly see the guilt and pain barely hidden beneath the façade.

"Look…I know what you're thinking. It's written all over your face. But this isn't your fault, Danny…none of it. I didn't know you back then, but I know you now. The man you are isn't the type to let anyone down. Shit happens, and sometimes good people get hurt. It happened when Matt took a bullet for me. For years I wondered if I could've done anything differently. The bottom line - I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He saw what was going to happen and made a choice to save my life. Matt told me not to blame myself, but I carried the guilt for a long time. I still feel bad about what happened, but in the end I realised it wasn't my fault."

Steve felt his mouth go dry and he started to cough again. Danny handed him the glass holding it, while he took another sip. Steve held onto his partner's arm as he went to move away. "What happened…is over - we're both alive. I'm going to be fine. As for you… you need to stop beating yourself up over this. The woman was a psycho…deranged…it _wasn't_ your fault, Danny."

Steve let go of his arm and fell silent, but Danny didn't respond at once. His partner had barely looked at him while he'd been talking. Now he seemed to be struggling, the inner conflict showing when he dragged his eyes off the floor and stared at him.

"You nearly died because someone held me responsible for her son's death. Maybe I was careless that day… I don't think so. The fact is no matter how I look at it, you wouldn't be lying here if it wasn't for me."

"_Danny_ -"

"No…let me finish." Danny sat back and paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "When I joined the force I wanted to make a difference, but all I've done is bring pain to my family, my friends, and myself. Rachel lived on her nerves for so long, wondering when I'd take a bullet…" he stopped for a moment, swallowed and his eyes became moist, "in the end she couldn't take it anymore. As for you," Danny gave him a ghost of a smile. "Hey…I know you're no innocent. With the life you've led, not to mention that big mouth of yours there must be quite a few who would love to take a piece. _You_…you shouldn't have had to suffer for something that happened in my past." Danny slowly reached over unclipped his badge, and put it on the bed. "I'm sorry, Steve…I can't do this any more."

"Well…I've had a lot to say about you over the years, Daniel, but I never pegged you for a quitter."

Both men turned round to see Rachel standing in the open doorway. "I knew you were a cop when I met you…why do you think I bumped into your car?" She smiled. It was a warm smile but it faded as her expression grew serious. "Our marriage didn't fail because of your job, Danny, it failed because we both wanted different things. I thought I would be happy being the wife of a cop, but I was deluding myself. You on the other hand never pretended to be anything other than what you were. That's what I loved about you…still do. And the job you do is so important. You keep people safe. Grace and I sleep easy in our beds because of you and others like you."

She made up the distance to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Listen to me, Danny Williams…Being a cop is in your blood, it's who you are. Scott was the same. What his mother _did_…I can hardly bear to think we nearly lost you…both of you. The woman was not only delusional, she was selfish. She failed to realise her son loved being a cop. The evidence was there for her to see - Scott didn't leave the force after the attack…but she ignored it. He didn't give up. Scott went on to make the best of a bad situation and tried to make a difference. Tell me...do you really think he would want you to give up all you've worked for, everything you believe in?"

Steve picked up the badge and held it out to his friend. "Listen to the woman, Danno. Besides…if you leave who's going to keep me out of trouble?"

There was an uneasy silence, but after a few anxious moments Danny eventually took the badge. A flush grew on his face as he rolled it around in his palm. Danny scraped a hand through his hair, and looked at each of them in turn.

"_Wow_…you two make quite a double act." He gave Rachel a wry smile. "That's the most you've said to me since the divorce. As for you, partner…I suppose I'll have to stay. Someone has to stop you hanging bad guys over the roof. " Danny gave his badge one more lingering look, then clipped it back on his belt.

Rachel reached out and gave Danny a hug. As they embraced Steve saw the mixed emotions of pain and loss in his partner's face as he clung onto the woman he still loved. When Rachel pulled away, Danny quickly covered his bereft expression.

"If you're feeling up to it, Steven, I've brought someone to see you." Rachel went back towards the door.

"Uncle Steve!"

Grace ran up, but slowed at the last minute her small face creased with worry. She went over to her dad and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sure Steve would love a hug, but just be gentle okay, Monkey?"

Grace came over and hesitantly bent over and lightly hugged his chest. Steve gave the small back a rub. "Thanks, Grace…that's made me feel a whole lot better." He tipped her chin so the little girl could see his face. "And thank you for coming to see me."

He felt a small wet kiss on his cheek, before Danny lifted his daughter and held her in his arms. He looked happy. It was good to see it.

"Okay…we're off, partner, but I'll be back later. Now please…I know how hard it is for you but _try_ not to get into any trouble while I'm gone…"

Rachel came over and gently kissed the top of his head. "Good bye, Steve. I hope you feel better soon." She glanced round and seeing Danny was being distracted by Grace, whispered. "I heard what you did…thank you for taking care of Danny for us."

Too tired to speak anymore he nodded. Steve was fast asleep before they'd even left the room.

ooooOoooo

His eyes were heavy, and when he blinked Sherry was standing there. Steve knew he'd zoned out again when he looked around to find the room in darkness. Damn.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Five…maybe six hours. Danny came back an hour ago. He's having a coffee with Chin and Kono while I check you over." Sherry gave him a searching look. "I was worried about your partner, but he's looking a little better since he was last here. What did you say to him?"

Steve shrugged. He was still stunned that Danny nearly gave up his career. The Jersey boy had been there for him since he'd returned to the Islands. It was him more than anyone else who'd kept him grounded since his father's death. Danny wasn't just his friend. He was more like a brother. If he'd left Five O their work would have gone on, but it wouldn't have been the same place without him.

He could see Sherry was still waiting for an answer. He liked her. Owed her his life, but right now he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Steve was relieved when she didn't pursue it.

"Anyway…Once I'm finished they're coming up to see you." Sherry went silent while she checked his vitals. When she was done, the pretty red-head pulled up a chair and sat down. "You're a lucky man, Steve McGarrett."

"Yeah…I know it. I have a lot of good people in my life."

Sherry's mouth twisted slightly. "Yes you have, but that isn't what I meant. You're lucky to be alive."

He licked his lips, and on cue Sherry got up and handed him a glass. Steve was happy that this time he could hold it without assistance. Even happier when he managed to take a drink without spilling the contents. "I get that," he finally responded, "and I know I have you to thank for saving my life."

Sherry took the glass away, and smiled. "Well I had a lot of help from your team. Danny kept you hydrated. Kono and Chin brought me another vial of the poison so I could make the antidote. You need to give yourself some credit too."

"Huh?"

"You fought the toxin all the way. If you weren't so damn stubborn, you probably won't have made it. But…" Sherry sat back down and gave him the same piercing look he remembered from when they were dating, "while there hasn't been any permanent damage done, you're going to suffer the residual effects for quite a while. Tiredness, nausea, muscle pain, headaches, and even spells of blurred vision now and again, so you need to take time to let yourself heal. No rushing back to work – understand?"

He considered giving her a salute, but figured he didn't want stuck with another needle. "Yes, ma'am."

"Glad to hear it." Sherry got up, gave the drip a final check, and tidied the sheets. "It's good to have you back, Steve."

"Hi, boss, how are you feeling?" Kono appeared along side Chin. She dropped a paper bag on the bed.

"Better…thanks." He peered over at the bag.

Sherry interrupted. "I'll leave you to enjoy your visit. But keep it short okay? He needs his rest."

"What's in the bag, Kono?" Danny asked.

Chin turned it round to show the emblem on the side. It read KATHY'S WHOLE FOOD. Steve tried not to cringe as his team mate opened it and brought out a smoothie.

"When Kathy came back from her daughter's she was real upset when she found out what happened." Chin told him. "And, brah…she told me to tell you from now on your money is no good there…" His face broke into a smile, "everything is on the house."

"She sent this over as she knows how much you like them." Kono put a straw in the paper cup. "I asked the doc. Sherry said you can have some."

Steve pushed himself back as far as he could and waved it away. "Err…no thanks. Think I'll give health food a miss for a while…Okay, so what's been happening while I've been out?

It was a clumsy distraction, and he didn't miss Danny's flinch before his partner quickly masked his feelings. Steve wasn't naïve. Too much had gone down for either of them to forget what had happened. He just hoped they could get a handle on it soon. Both of them needed to get past it, and get on with their lives.

EPILOGE

Steve shivered and pulled up his collar against the chill. The sky was grey, the clouds filled with unshed snow, and the air was so cold his breath came out in wisps of steam.

He missed Hawaii. There the sun would be shining and he would be basking in the heat, still he couldn't complain about the warmth of his reception. Danny's folks were good people. From the minute he'd entered their home they'd treated him like one of their own. His mother had taken one look at him when he'd first entered, and made it her job to fatten him up.

Nearly two months on his appetite still wasn't back to normal. Plus he was limited to what he could eat. T-bone's, burgers and anything heavy was off the menu until his stomach fully healed. Broths were normally the order of the day, but Joan Williams cooking was so good he'd eaten more this past week than he'd done since getting out of hospital.

It had taken longer than he'd liked, but at least now Steve felt he was well on the mend. Sherry was even happy with his progress. He was getting stronger every day, and next week he was hoping to sweet talk his pretty doctor into letting him get back to work. Tomorrow they were heading home, but there was something Danny wanted to do first…

Cemeteries looked pretty much the same the world over, but there was something ethereal about the glistening cobwebs woven between the branches of the barren trees. The grass was white with frost. It felt hard and crunched under the soles of his feet. Steve slipped. He quickly regained his footing, but Danny's hand was there in an instant grabbing hold of his arm.

He steeled himself not to push it away. His friend meant well, but he was fine now. Except Danny couldn't, wouldn't accept it. His blue eyes followed him where ever he went. The constant calls to check up on him were becoming a pain. Steve was tired of all the fuss. It was him who'd been sick, but Danny was the one who hadn't recovered.

Steve only agreed to visit New Jersey in the hope that being amongst his family would help Danny get back to his old self. And it had worked - to a degree. Danny grew more relaxed in the home setting, but it didn't extend to him. His friend wouldn't let him out of his sight. The worry and guilt clearly visible whenever he'd so much as sneezed.

They travelled the rest of the short journey in silence, but Steve hung back when they reached the section of the cemetery which held Scott's grave. Danny seemed hesitant. Steve patted him on the back, and gave him a look of reassurance before his friend finally walked away. He said a prayer of his own. He prayed that after today Danny would find some closure. A line would be drawn under what had happened, and they could finally get back to normal.

ooooOoooo

Danny stood, read the tribute on the stone, and remembered the young man who'd touched so many lives. The adjacent plot was nameless. The frozen brown earth without a blade of grass, but he didn't need to read a headstone to know who was entombed beneath. Mother and son were together now, and despite the heartache she'd brought into his life, Danny wished her peace.

"I wish you'd met her before Scott…Well I just wish you'd known the woman she used to be."

Danny spun round and saw the sad face of a tall lean man. He didn't need to ask who he was. Scott had obviously taken after his father. The man came to stand next to him. He took the bunch of yellow roses in his hands separated them, and shared them between the two graves.

He'd never felt more uncomfortable in his life, but when he went to move away the man touched his arm.

"Don't go, Detective Williams – Scott would be pleased to know you'd visited."

"_How_…how did you know who I was?"

The man's face broke into a sad smile. "I'm here every week. When I saw you and your friend approaching the grave I asked George the caretaker. In any case, after Jocelyn died…I made it my business to find out who you were."

When the man turned to look down the slope at Steve Danny immediately went on the defensive. "I'm sorry for your loss, but she had no right to target an innocent man for something that wasn't even anyone's fault. My partner had no choice -"

The man put his hands up, and his face was filled with remorse. "You misunderstand me. I've been plucking up courage, trying to find the words to tell you how sorry I am. Scott…my son never blamed you for what happened. In fact he liked you very much. Danny - may I call you that?"

When Danny didn't answer – stunned into silence, he continued. "I still find it hard to believe my lovely wife, a woman who saved so many lives with her skill, set out to take another, but I don't expect you to forgive her. I don't know if I could either if I were in your shoes. All I want to say is don't let what happen ruin the rest of you life – either of you." The man's eyes filled with tears. "I knew she was upset…angry even, but she was grieving…Every day I wonder why I didn't see the signs. If there was anything I could have done to stop her..." He let out a long sigh. "I will have to live with what she's done…but you…you have nothing to censure yourself about. Move on with your life, Danny. Hopefully one day I'll be able to do the same."

In response Danny just nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He looked at both graves one more time, patted the man on the shoulder and left him to his grief.

Steve drew him a worried look as he approached. "Was that?"

"Yeah…but could we not talk about it please…At least not for now."

Neither man spoke for a moment until Steve broke the silence. "Okay…So what are you doing for Valentines? Catherine is going to be back in town, and I thought maybe you could join us."

Danny frowned. "Excuse me? Are you freaking delusional! The babysitting duties have stopped, buddy. I am not…repeat _not_, playing third wheel on your date."

Steve broke into a grin and started to chuckle. "You _thought_…Hell, I can't believe what you thought…No, you moron, I was suggesting a double date with you and Janet…You know - the cute desk sergeant. It's obvious she has the hots for you."

"The _hots_...Have you been reading those tacky women's magazines again?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dense - you know what I mean…she has a _thing_ for you, Danny. She likes you."

"_Really_…you think so?"

Steve stopped, and shook his head. "Everyone thinks so, man. And I thought you were a detective…"

Danny felt a warm glow. He also felt a bit nervous. It had been a long time since he'd been out with a woman. Not since Rachel. But their marriage was finished, done with. He needed to get over her – what had happened. Like the man had just said, he needed to get on with his life.

"So…if I can convince this paragon to go out with me, what do you suggest?"

Steve rubbed his chin, and seemed to be giving it some thought. "How about a nice romantic picnic…We could hike up -"

"No, no…no! What the fuck is wrong with you! Going for a candle lit dinner is _romantic_. A walk on the beach is _romantic. _Hiking…" Danny shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't get you, man. How come you get so many women with dumb ideas like that?"

Steve gave him the _look_, and Danny couldn't suppress a smile. His buddy was still a little too thin, but the McGarrett sense of humour was back in full force. Steve was going to be fine. They both were.

It was going to be tough. He'd never been good at letting go of anything, especially not his guilt. Danny still missed his city, Rachel, but he had moved on, or was trying to. He wouldn't forget what had happened, but like everything else in his life he would learn to live with it. Everyone had a past. Failures, secrets that could come back to bite when you least expected it. Memories he wished could be forgotten.

Yet all things considered Danny reckoned he was one lucky guy. He had Gracie, and his little monkey meant more to him than life itself. He also had some damn fine friends. Steve McGarrett could be a royal pain in the ass, but he was just as much family as those who shared his blood. Hawaii didn't feel like home yet, but with friends like him, Kono and Chin watching his back the future was going to be okay. Hell, he even had a date to look forward too. What more could a guy want?

THE END.

Well that's the end of the story and I hope you enjoyed it.

Many thanks for all the great reviews. It's your wonderful support that keeps me continuing to produce more stories.

Thanks again to my beta and friend **Sterenyk Strey. **She has been patience itself, never complaining when I sent the chapters for checking just before posting! This one has underwent a bit of an 'overhaul' since she got it, so any mistakes are definitely mine! And to the birthday girl for whom this was written, **Sherry** **57** - I hope you enjoyed it.

And please, once again I would love it if you would let me know what you thought. Thanks - Joanie.


End file.
